Our Last Chance
by Vickychan
Summary: The last installment of the Trunks & Lavender series. It's been five years since they last saw each other, and Trunks never even thinks he'll see Lavender again - that is, until he meets a little furry-tailed girl who looks like someone he used to know.
1. Prologue: Scarborough Fair

"Mommy…" little Saiyamo began.   
"Yeah?" Lavender asked as she tucked her daughter into bed.  
"Will you sing me a song?" Saiyamo asked, sitting up.  
"Sure. What song would you like to hear?" Lavender replied.  
"The special song." Saiyamo requested. "The one with the fair."  
"Oh, Scarborough Fair." Lavender smiled. Saiyamo nodded with a cheeky grin on her face as she pulled the covers up to her chin.   
"Sing it." She beamed. Lavender chuckled, and began singing to her daughter.

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,  
Remember me to one who lives there,  
He once was a true love of mine,"_

Saiyamo smiled, and lay down as she listened to her mother's song.

_"Tell him to make me a cambric shirt,  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,  
Without no seams nor needlework,  
Then he'll be a true love of mine, _

Tell him to find me an acre of land,  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,  
Between the salt water and the sea strand,  
Then he'll be a true love of mine." 

"Mommy, where did you learn that song?" Saiyamo asked sleepily.  
"My mother used to sing it to me." Lavender told her. "I think she learnt it off her mother."  
"What's it –" Saiyamo yawned. "What's it about?"  
"Well… It's about a man and his girlfriend. She's waiting for him at Scarborough Fair."  
"What's Scarber Fair?"  
Lavender chuckled at her daughter's cute mispronunciation. This puzzled Saiyamo a little.  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
"Nothing, baby." Lavender answered.   
"What's Scarber Fair?" Saiyamo repeated her question.  
"Well… it's a place on Earth. That's where the song's from." Lavender told her. "But… it doesn't really matter what Scarborough Fair actually is. For the song, it's just a place. A place where your true love is waiting for you."  
"Oh." Saiyamo still didn't really understand, but assumed she did. "Sing the rest of it, mommy." Lavender smiled, and obeyed.

_"Tell him to reap it in a sickle of leather,  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,  
And to gather it all in a bunch of heather,  
Then he'll be a true love of mine." _

"Mommy, what's a true love?" Saiyamo asked.  
"It's… someone you love so much, you love them forever and ever." Lavender explained. "And even if making them happy makes you sad, you still do it. Because you want them to be happy."  
"Are mommies and daddies true loves?" Saiyamo questioned.  
"Yes, in most cases. In others, they're not." Lavender told her.  
"Is daddy your true love?"   
"… Yes." Lavender said. "Yes, he is."  
"So why isn't he here?" Saiyamo asked.  
"It's… complicated, Saiya-chan. I had to leave him for a special reason." Lavender told her. 

"What was my daddy?"  
"You mean what race?"  
Saiyamo nodded.  
"He was a demi-saiyan." Lavender answered.  
"What's that?"  
"Someone who's half-saiyan. Like I'm a demi-changeling. He was half saiyan, half human."  
"What am I?" Saiyamo asked.  
"You're…" Lavender worked it out. "Half… human, quarter changeling and quarter saiyan."  
"Was my daddy a princess too? Like you are?" Saiyamo saw nothing wrong in her question. Lavender giggled.  
"No, he was a prince. But it's the same thing."  
"The prince of saiyans?"  
"No, he's the son of the prince of saiyans." Lavender replied.  
"My grandpa was the prince of saiyans? Like my other grandpa was the prince of changelings?"  
"Yes, that's right. And they both married humans." Lavender added.

"They sound the same…" Saiyamo commented.   
"No," Lavender shook her head. "They're both very different."  
"Is one mean and one nice?" Saiyamo asked.  
"Well… they're both pretty short-tempered ^_^" Lavender told her. "But Vegeta – the saiyan – is a little less aggressive than my father…"  
"What's aggesive?" Saiyamo questioned.  
"He… gets angry a lot." Lavender tried to make it sound as tame as she possibly could for her five-year-old.

"Can I see my daddy?" Saiyamo had a hopeful expression on her little face.  
"… I'm sorry, Saiya-chan… But you can't." Lavender said gently.  
"Why not?"  
"It's… complicated. If your grandpas found out about your father and me… they'd be very angry. I'm… afraid of what my father would do to yours…"  
"I want to see him…" Saiyamo mumbled. "Does he know about me?"  
"… No." Lavender shook her head. "Nobody does. You and I… we're the only people that know you exist. And it has to stay that way. I'm sorry, Saiya…"  
"I want to see my daddy…" Saiyamo didn't understand any of it. "Isn't he your true love? Is that why you left him?"  
"No!" Lavender gasped. "No, he is my true love! I love your daddy, I just can't see him… or my daddy will hurt him. Understand?"  
"No…"  
"It's okay." Lavender said. She re-tucked in her daughter. "You don't need to worry about that. All you need to know is that both your mommy and daddy love you very much. And I'll be here forever." She promised. "So don't you worry about a thing, okay?"  
Saiyamo nodded. She began to get sleepy again.

Lavender smiled.  
"Close your eyes, babes."  
"Mm-hm…" Saiyamo had already done so. Lavender gazed down at her as Saiyamo drifted off into her dreams.

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,  
Remember me to one who lives there,  
He once was a true love of mine."_

She leaned forward, and planted a small kiss on Saiyamo's cheek.  
"Goodnight, Saiya." She whispered, and silently left the room. 

"Daddy…" Saiyamo mumbled in her sleep. 


	2. Tomakoto

Mizu stared at the universe. The night sky was black but clear, and stars decorated it like diamonds trapped in velvet. A cold breeze blew against her but she didn't seem all that bothered. It was often cold at night on this particular planet of Frieza's. But she was used to it. She and Frieza had been living here for a while not. It wasn't a permanent home; Frieza just thought it would be a good idea to get away for a bit. Things had been different ever since Lavender had disappeared…   
There had been no used at all either from or about her, and Frieza had eventually given up on sending his men out to look for her – he hadn't even had any luck when he'd gone searching himself.   
Mizu often came out here at night to think about Lavender. Not because she thought Lavender was dead, she knew Lavender was alive. She felt it. No, Mizu came out here to try to figure out why Lavender had left. The only reason she could ever think of was that Lavender wanted to go to Earth, maybe she'd taken a liking to Bulma or even Trunks and Goten. But Earth was the first place Frieza had checked, and his daughter had been nowhere in sight.

"Again?" a voice broke into Mizu's trail of thought.  
"I like it out here." Mizu told him. Frieza sat down beside her. He looked at her skin and saw small goose bumps on her arms. It didn't surprise him; she wasn't wearing anything more than a silk nightgown.  
"You're freezing." He told her.  
"Yes, I know." Mizu had a small smirk.  
"Come inside. You're out here every night, what exactly do you do when you're sitting here?"   
"… Thinking." Mizu replied.   
"… What about?" Frieza already knew the answer to that, and felt foolish to even ask the question.  
"Lavender." Mizu said. "I wonder where she is…"   
"… Well according to your Bible she should be in the sky somewhere." Frieza said bitterly.  
"She's not dead."  
"Oh, come on!" Frieza stood up, his back turned to her. "We've had this argument over and over, why won't you just accept it?!"  
"Because it's not true." Mizu also stood. "Frieza… Lavender is okay," she put her hand on his shoulder. "I feel her –"  
"No you don't!" Frieza jerked his shoulder away from her angrily. "Listen, I don't know if you think you feel her or what, but what I do know is that she IS –" his eyes lowered. "… Our daughter's dead, Mizu."  
"No she's not!" Mizu protested. "Why do you have such little faith in her –"  
"If she was alive she would've come home by now!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"I know my daughter!" Frieza spun around to shout at her. "For fuck's sake will you just STOP making this so damn hard for me?!"

"…" Mizu fell silent and looked away. This wasn't the first time he'd shouted at her now, and she wasn't afraid of his voice anymore. It just hurt her.  
"…" Frieza knew she didn't like it when he yelled, but he also knew that she gave his reason to. Still, he didn't want to frighten her – that was if he still did. He couldn't smell as much fear these days, just pain.  
"… You have to let it go." He said softly, putting his hand on hers.  
"… No." Mizu shook her head. "She's still alive." She didn't look at him before she walked away.  
Frieza closed his eyes.  
"Stop it…" he whispered, and took his time following her.

~hidden location~

"Daddy…?"  
_"Hey, baby… are you okay?"_  
Saiyamo heard a male voice in her dreams.  
"Daddy?!" she mumbled back.  
_"Saiya? What's up?"_  
"Are you my daddy?"  
_"Well of course I am! Why don't you come and see me?"_  
"Mommy won't let me…"  
_"Well she doesn't have to know, y'know. You can come see me by yourself, right?"_  
"… Daddy…" she stirred a little. "Daddy…!"

"Daddy!" her eyes snapped open. She took a few seconds to realize that the voice had been a dream. Her heart sank when she did so.   
"I want to meet you…" she mumbled. Just then, a smile crept across her face. "Wait a minute!" she scrambled out of bed. "I can! Mommy has a spaceship! I have to go to Earth!" she ran over to one of her cupboards and pulled out a large blanket one of the neighbors had made for when she got cold at night. She then used it to gather up her favorite toys and pictures of her family. She did it excitedly, feeling just like the runaway cartoon children she'd seen on TV. They always had a snick to put the bag of toys on, but she could carry it by herself. She pulled all four corners of the blanket together and held them tightly, not knowing how she was supposed to tie them.   
Saiyamo then crept out of her room, past her mother's bedroom and out of an unlocked window as silently as she could.   
~

"Are you going to Scarber Fair?" she sang happily as she skipped down the front garden and round to the back. "Parsie say rosemary and time," she started up at the spaceship that was parked in the back garden. It was very small, and could probably only fit a maximum of three people in it. Saiyamo grinned, and ran over to the panel that was positioned by the door. Now… what did mommy say the password was…? There was a special way of remembering it… Star! That was it!   
Saiyamo sat down and began counting out the letters of 'star' on her fingers.  
"A is one, B is two, C is three…"  
~

"R is seventeen!" she finally finished counting. "Okay," she began to input the numbers. "Eighteen, nineteen, one, seventeen." But the spaceship didn't move. "Huh?" Saiyamo stared up at it. "What happened?"  
"Hey,"  
"Huh?!" Saiyamo jumped back when a man came out from the bushes that surrounded Saiyamo and Lavender's back garden. "Who are you…?" she asked, frightened.  
"Don't worry." The man said gently. "I'm alright, kid. I won't hurt you. I just think I know where you're going wrong."  
"You've been listening to me?"  
"Ah, just a little." He said.   
"What did I do wrong?" Saiyamo asked.  
"You missed out K." the man walked towards her. "You were saying 'H, I, J, L.' But It goes 'H, I, J, _K,_ L."  
"Ohhh!" Saiyamo nodded. "Okay." She sat down and started re-counting. "One… two…"  
"Nah, nah, nah." The man shook his head. "Just add one to all your numbers – except A." he input the code into the panel. "So that's nineteen, twenty, one, eighteen." The spaceship door opened.  
"Thanks, mister!" Saiyamo beamed. She picked up her back and ran into the space ship.  
"Hey ah, kid…" the man put one foot in after her.  
"I'm Saiyamo." She told him.  
"Tomakoto." The man replied. "Well, Saiyamo… do you know how to fly one of these things?"  
"…" Saiyamo's eyes widened. "No!" she gasped. "I don't!"  
"Good thing I do then." Tomakoto stepped inside. "Where do you want to go?"  
"To Earth – to meet my daddy." Saiyamo smiled.  
"Your daddy, eh? What is he, a saiyan?"   
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
"Your tail." Tomakoto told her.   
"Oh ^_^'" 

It was this comment about her appearance then made Saiyamo actually concentrate on what this man looked like. She studied him. He looked like a human – or at least what she thought a human looked like. He looked like her mother, and Lavender had always told her that she looked more like a human than a changeling.  
"Who's your father?"  
"Trunks Briefs." Saiyamo told him. "And my grandpa and Prince Vegeta and my other grandpa is Prince Frieza."  
"Really, Prince Frieza?"   
"Uh-huh." Saiyamo nodded. "Do you know him?"  
"I guess you could say he's a friend of the family." Tomakoto told her. "He's not on his usual planet though, so I guess we're both looking for him." He went and sat down in the pilot seat and looked over his shoulder at her. "So Earth it is then, right?"  
"Yeah!" Saiyamo beamed.  
"Great…" Tomakoto turned away, so she didn't see his cold smirk.


	3. Gone to Earth

The alarm clock burst into a loud, high-pitched ringing that echoed around the small house.  
"Ugh…" Lavender groaned. She flung out her arm and slapped it quiet. She then sat up, and got out of bed.  
~

"Saiyamo!" Lavender called as she brushed her hair. She was wearing a white apron, a white blouse, a black skirt that came to an inch or two above her knees, black tights, a black headband and a little makeup. She wore her hair loose usually, and she had let it grow a little until it reached just a bit past her shoulders. Incidentally, she was a waitress. Lavender didn't at all think it was the greatest job in the world, and the wages weren't excellent, but on this quiet little planet it was the best job she was qualified for – after all, as bright and capable as she was, she still didn't have the correct qualifications and experience that was needed to become something a little more up-market. Still, a waitress was better than nothing, and it was a bit of a laugh. She had a lot of friends at the café and it was the sort of place where both the staff and customers knew each other like they were next-door neighbors. It was rare that she saw a face she didn't recognize.

The job was also handy for keeping an eye on Saiyamo. The café Lavender worked at was only three buildings away from their house, so if Saiyamo ever wanted to go home, she didn't have very far to walk and it was impossible for her to get lost. There was also a park nearby, and a school. Every morning Lavender and Saiyamo would walk up to the café, and then Saiyamo only took a minute to go round the corner to school. Then when school was over, Saiyamo would come back to the café and either stay there for half an hour – or maybe an hour depending on what shift Lavender was working – or go there just to let Lavender know she had arrived safely and then go onto the park or back home. On weekends of course, there was no school so Saiyamo could come and go wherever she liked. She usually went over to a friend's house and they would then go onto the park, or stay indoors if it was raining. The important thing was that Lavender always knew where she was, because there were only a few places Saiyamo could be. They also had breakfast at the café. Lavender went into work about twenty minutes before school started, so even on schooldays Saiyamo still had time to eat at the café – and they got free breakfast meals because Lavender had been a loyal waitress there for over a year now.

"Saiyamo!" Lavender called again. "Come on, we'll be late!" she stood up and made her way over to Saiyamo's bedroom. "Saiya," she opened the door to find an empty bed. She looked around the room, and stopped at the wardrobe. Lavender smirked.  
"Where's Saiyamo…?" she thought aloud as she crept towards the wardrobe. "I wonder where she could be? Could she be in… Here?!" she opened the wardrobe and was taken aback when she found it empty. "Saiyamo?" she frowned in confusion. She noticed that a cupboard was slightly open… but no, Saiyamo couldn't fit in there. Lavender sighed.  
"Saiyamo, where are you?" she called. "I don't have time for hide and seek, we have to go!" she started to search the house quickly for her daughter.  
~

"Saiyamo?" Lavender was getting a little worried now, she couldn't find Saiyamo anywhere. She noticed the open window downstairs. "What?" her eyes widened slightly, and then she laughed. "The garden? That's a new one!" she went outside.  
"Saiya?" she called. Saiyamo wasn't anywhere to be seen in the front garden, so Lavender tried the back. "Saiyamo – …" her heart stopped when she saw that her spaceship was gone. Had someone stolen it? But… only Saiyamo knew the password – … Saiyamo?  
"No, don't be ridiculous." Lavender shook her head as she scolded herself. "She doesn't know how to fly it." Maybe Saiyamo had gone to wait at the café ahead of Lavender, she always did insist that she was grown-up enough to do things on her own. Lavender headed for work.

~~~

"Sorry I'm late." She said to her boss Nanci as she entered the building. She looked around. The place was quiet like it usually was this early in the morning, children didn't come until lunchtime or after school when the café started serving ice cream, and most adults came around that time as well, on lunch breaks and such. The only person you could guarantee would be here this early was old Gotta, a man who delivered the papers early in the morning. He always came in for a coffee.  
Saiyamo was nowhere in sight. Lavender looked at Nanci.   
"Nanci, have you seen –" she noticed the look of bewilderment on Nanci's face. "… What?" she said.  
"Aren't you on holiday?" Nanci asked.   
"Huh?"  
"Gotta saw your spaceship take off with Saiyamo in it – I was about to phone Tacha up to see if she could cover for you. Fancy not telling us if you're gonna suddenly go riding off into outer space!"  
"Wait…" Lavender shook her head. "Saiyamo was in a SPACESHIP?"  
"Sure was." Gotta replied.  
"But – are you sure?!" Lavender spun around to look at him.  
"Of course I'm sure! I came out of the bar late last night after celebrating my brother's engagement, and I saw your spaceship take off. Saiyamo was staring out through the window – she even waved at me!"  
"Who was driving?!" Lavender protested.  
"Don't know, I didn't see the driver, Saiyamo was blocking the view. But she wasn't driving it herself anyway, somebody was there with her."

"Oh my –" Lavender sat down. "This can't be – Gotta, you must've seen someone else! That couldn't have been Saiyamo, she wouldn't fly off with some stranger like that!"  
"Well maybe she knows him?" Gotta suggested.  
"HIM?!"  
"I meant or her!" Gotta assured.   
"No, if it was someone Saiyamo knew then it'd be somebody Lavender knows," Nanci replied. "And if it's someone around here that Lavender knows they would've checked with Lavender first."  
"Just tryna help." Gotta shrugged. "But it was definitely Saiyamo."  
"She's been kidnapped!" Lavender ran her hands tensely through her hair, she was already in a panic.  
"Now you don't know that," Gotta told her. "She seemed happy when I saw her!"  
"Well of course she did, some sick pervert probably gave her candy or something!"  
"Now Lavender, don't get yourself in a state." Nanci said. "Gotta's right, maybe she is okay. Perhaps she wanted to go somewhere, do a little exploring. You know what kids are like."  
"Go somewhere…?"  
"Anywhere she wanted to visit?" Nanci asked.

"… Oh my God!" Lavender stood up. "She's gone to EARTH!"  
"Earth?" Gotta had never heard of the place.  
"Earth – it's a planet, her father lives there. Last night she was saying how she wanted to meet him…" Lavender pushed her fringe up onto her head as she became more restless. "Geez, I know that's where she's gone! She must've asked someone to take her there! I – I have to go find her!"  
"Now hold on a sec, do you know the way? I don't want you getting lost – you don't have a spaceship!" Nanci insisted. "How are you gonna get there?"  
"Don't worry. I'll transform so I can breathe in outer space."   
"Huh?"  
"Changeling thing." Lavender told her. "Look – I gotta go, she can't go to Earth, her father can't ever find out about her!" she protested. "Call Tacha and tell her I'm sorry, take it out of my wages, okay?" she darted out before either Gotta or Nanci could say a word to stop her.  
"What's the deal with her and Saiyamo's father anyway?" Gotta asked.  
"Well I tell ya, I've know that girl since before Saiyamo was born and she has always kept that part of her life real quiet." Nanci told him.  
"Maybe she cheated on him."  
"Maybe." 

~~~~~

"So tell me about Frieza." Tomakoto began.  
"Don't you know about him already?" Saiyamo asked as she drew on a pad of plain paper she'd brought with her. "I thought you said he was your friend."  
"Well he was – my father's friend. I've never met him myself."  
"Oh. Me neither." Saiyamo replied.   
"This is Frieza as in the prince of changelings, right? The little one with the human wife?"  
"Uh-huh, my grandma's a human – both my grandmas." Saiyamo nodded.  
"Wow, so you've got quite a mixture of blood in you then, eh?"  
"No, all my blood is red." Saiyamo told him. Tomakoto laughed.  
"Well, that's not what I meant but sure, whatever."  
"Are we at Earth yet?"  
"No, it'll be a while before we get there. You might as well sleep or something, I doubt we'll be there in less that two days."  
"Oh…" Saiyamo got back to drawing with her crayons. 


	4. Let Trunks Win

Saiyamo stepped out of the spaceship. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. They had landed in a clearing in what must have been a forest, because she could see nothing but trees. Saiyamo turned round to look at Tomakoto.   
"Which way to Trunks Briefs' house?" she asked.   
"I hoped you could tell me." Tomakoto replied. "I guess we'll both have to look, hm?"   
"It's okay." Saiyamo said. "I don't need any help, and I wanna meet my daddy on my own. Do you mind if we split up now?"   
"Well of course I do!" Tomakoto gasped. "I would be incredibly irresponsible if I let you wander a strange planet by yourself, you will stay with me."   
"But I –"   
"You _will_ stay with me." Tomakoto growled coldly.   
"Huh…?" Saiyamo was a little frightened by his tone. Why did he want her to stay with him so badly?   
"…" She was too scared to refuse, so she decided to agree, it wasn't like it would matter much anyway. "Okay."   
"Good."

~~~Capsule Corps~~~

"Trunks!" Bra banged on his bedroom door. She frowned when there was no answer. "TRUNKS!!"   
"Read the sign!" his voice came over the music he was playing and through the door. Bra looked up and saw a sign saying in big bold letters 'NO KIDS'   
"I'm not a kid!" Bra pouted.   
"Then read the other sign."   
"Other sign?" Bra looked and saw another sign on his door. 'NO BRAS WITH LIMBS'   
"Trunks, let me IN!" Bra kicked the door.   
"Go away."   
"I'll tell dad!"   
"Go away."   
"TRUNKS!!" Bra started pounding on the door. Trunks ignored her. "Let me in!"

"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta asked as he came down the corridor and saw her.   
"Daddy, Trunks won't let me into his room…" Bra sniffed, her eyes glistening.   
"What's he doing in there?" Vegeta frowned when he heard the racket Trunks' CD player was making.   
"He's playing his music real loud because he knows I don't like it and it upsets me." A tear escaped Bra's eye.   
"Brats." Vegeta mumbled. He rolled his eyes and pounded on Trunks' bedroom door. "Trunks! Let your sister in – and turn that damn thing down before I blow it up myself!"   
"But dad, she's been pestering me all day –"   
"Oh for Pete's sake Trunks, grow up! She's seven years old and you're TWENTY! Stop acting like a damn kid!"   
"Potty mouth, daddy." Bra said.   
"Sorry." Vegeta replied bluntly, still glaring at Trunks through the door. "Trunks! I can still hear that noise!"   
"Okay, I'm turning it down already!" Trunks snapped. 

The music quieted down, and Trunks opened the door. He looked at Bra.   
"What do you want?"   
"Can I play with my dolls in your room?" Bra asked, holding up two pieces of plastic with fake blonde and brown hair and small clothing on them.   
"No."   
"Trunks, just let her do it, it won't kill you." Vegeta sighed.   
"Fine then." Trunks mumbled. He pushed past Bra and Vegeta. "Then I'll go and train until you're done, dad, are you finished in the GR?"   
"I'm going in now, I'll spar with you."   
"Fine." Trunks shrugged, and walked off.   
Bra looked at Vegeta.   
"Daddy, I wanted Trunks to play with me…"   
"Well he's gone now." Vegeta said. "You should've asked him before."   
"Will you play with me? You can have Daisy." Bra held up the blonde doll to him. "She's my favorite."   
"… Thanks, but I have to train your brother, why don't you ask your mother to play with you?"   
"She's busy too." Bra said glumly. "Can I invite Pan round?"   
"Sure – whatever." Vegeta turned to go after Trunks. "Just make sure you two don't come into the gravity chamber, okay?"   
"Dad, I'm not _stupid_!" Bra said. Vegeta couldn't stop himself chuckling a little.   
"Alright then – see you later."   
"Bye daddy – and remember, you have to let Trunks win or he'll get bad-tempered."   
"… Yeah thanks, I'll remember that." 


	5. Goten

"Saiyamo!" Tomakoto looked around frantically. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Where is that little brat…?" he grabbed the nearest passer by, frightening the life out of them, and snarled: "Have you seen a small girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, furry tail?"  
"N – No!" the man gasped. "Let me go!"   
"Get lost!" Tomakoto released him and he fled off faster than anything. Tomakoto shook his head, and sighed. "Quit it…" he mumbled. He had to calm down! She was a kid, how far could she have gone? He tried to track down her ki to find her.

~~~~~

Saiyamo ran faster than she knew she could. She just had to get away from him! She didn't know what, but there was something about him that felt weird. What was he, anyway?  
"Hey – somebody!" she panted. "Somebody hel – OW!" Saiyamo fell to the floor as she ran right into a man.  
"Oh, man… YOU'RE saying ow?!" the man groaned, his hands on his trousers.  
"Oh…" Saiyamo stood up. "Sorry mister, I was in a hurry."  
"Ah… I guess you didn't mean it." He looked at her. "Are you okay? What's the rush?"  
"I'm fine." Saiyamo smiled. "I'm just running away from someone."  
"Let me guess, your mom or something?"  
"No, a man. I don't know who he is."  
"Uh… huh." The other said. "Well, I'm Goten anyway."  
"My name's Saiyamo." She introduced herself.  
"Saiyamo – what are you doing out in the city anyway? Don't you have parents?"  
"Well… sure." Saiyamo replied. "My mommy's probably looking for me by now, and I came here to find my daddy." She looked at Goten. "Will you help me find him?"  
"Couldn't hurt, I guess." Goten shrugged. "What's his name?"  
"Trunks Briefs."  
"Uh…"

Goten looked at her.  
"… You sure?"  
"Yes, my mommy told me so." Saiyamo answered.   
"Well, it can't be the Trunks Briefs I'm thinking of, he doesn't have any kids, and you've gotta be about four or something, right?"  
"I'm five." Saiyamo told him.  
"Well you're definitely not his kid."  
"My daddy is a prince." Saiyamo answered. "The prince of saiyans is my grandpa."  
"Wait – what did you say?!" Goten's eyes widened.  
"My grandpa. His name is Vegeta and he's the prince of saiyans."  
Saiyamo told him. "My daddy's only part saiyan, like me. He's called Trunks Briefs and he lives at Capsule Corps, do you know where that is?"  
"Uh… y – yeah…" Goten grabbed his hair. "But - - no way! Sorry but you CAN'T be right! Trunks Briefs has NO children! He doesn't even have a girlfriend!"  
"My other grandpa is the prince of changelings." Saiyamo went on.  
"His name is Frieza."

"FRIEZA?!" Goten jumped back, his eyes wider than ever. "Okay, now I KNOW you're kidding! Frieza's only child is Lavender, and Trunks hated Lav –"  
"That's my mommy's name!" Saiyamo chirped. "So if you know her, do you know my daddy too?"  
"NO! I – Listen – … Hmm…" Goten looked at her for a moment, and burst out laughing. "Aw, man! That's good!"  
"Huh?" Saiyamo cocked her head.  
"Wow, you really had me fooled! For a moment there I thought you really were Trunks' daughter!" Goten exclaimed. "Alright, so who set you up? Don't tell me – I bet this WAS Trunks! What is he, trying to freak me out?" he laughed. "Well you can tell your 'daddy' that I'm not falling for it. Go on, scram, kid! Go back to your parents, okay?"  
"But I…" Saiyamo's eyes started to glisten. "I can't find them…"  
"Huh…?"  
"Everybody that knows my parents has been mean to me. Tomakoto wanted to do something bad… and now you're telling me to go away…" tears started to escape Saiyamo's eyes. "I just wanna find my daddy!" she burst into tears.  
"Hey – don't do that!" Goten held up his hands. "Listen, I'll take you to Trunks, but I REALLY don't think he's your dad! Him and Lavender – they didn't get along."  
"He IS my daddy!" Saiyamo yelled.  
"Alright, alright! Just calm down and stop yelling, you're gonna draw people's attention."  
"Will you take me to Capsule Corps?"  
"… Yeah, okay." Goten sighed. "Come on, follow me…" 

Goten, assuming Saiyamo couldn't fly, began to walk off.  
"Can we fly?" Saiyamo asked, running to catch up with him.  
"Huh?" Goten looked at her. "You can fly?"  
"My mommy taught me." Saiyamo replied.  
"Well… okay then. Let's do that." Goten was about to take off when a man suddenly came down from nowhere in front of them.  
"Found you!" he snarled.  
"Tomakoto!" Saiyamo gasped. She hid behind Goten. "Go away, I'm staying with Goten now?"  
"Is that so?" Tomakoto asked. "Well, that's fine. I'll just take both of you."  
"Who are you?!" Goten demanded.  
"I'll tell you later." Tomakoto spat at Goten, and the young saiyan cried out as something hit his neck. "Hey –" he put his hand on his neck. "What did you do…?"  
"Get to sleep!" Tomakoto snapped, and struck Goten.   
"Hey – …" Goten stumbled a bit. He struggled to stay on his feet before he collapsed completely.  
"Goten!" Saiyamo cried. She glared at Tomakoto. "What did you do to him?!"  
"Don't worry, he is quite safe." Tomakoto assured her. "Now, come with me."  
"No! Let go!" Saiyamo tried to pull away when he grabbed her arm.  
"Do you want me to kill Goten now?" Tomakoto asked. "Is that what you want?"  
"NO!"  
"Then come with me."  
"…" Saiyamo looked at Goten, and back at Tomakoto. "Don't hurt us…"  
"Alright." Tomakoto smirked, and picked up the unconscious demi-saiyan. 


	6. Don't stop Flying

"Finally!" Lavender collapsed to her knees when she landed on Earth. She shivered. "No wonder dad taught me how to fly a spaceship, I forgot how cold outer space is…" she raised her head and looked around – and smiled. "I know this place…" it was the forest Goku lived in, she still remembered how to get to Capsule Corps from here. Capsule Corps… that meant she'd have to see Trunks…  
That was the last thing she wanted, she never wanted to see him again! Not because she didn't like him, but because she was afraid of what would happen of him if they did meet. Still… Saiyamo was headed for Capsule Corps, Lavender knew it!   
"Saiya…" She stood up, and started to fly off. "I really hope I get there before she does…"

~~~Capsule Corps~~~

"Trunks," Bulma entered his room. "That was Chichi on the phone, have you heard from Goten?"  
"No," Trunks looked at her. "Why, what's up with him?"  
"Apparently he went into the city a while ago and hasn't come back yet. She said he should be back by now."  
"Have you tried telling her that he's nineteen and she's a control freak?"  
"Very helpful, Trunks." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Listen, have you heard from him or not?"  
"Not since this morning." Trunks replied.  
"Thank you." Bulma left to call back Chichi.

~~~Location Classified~~~

"Hmmm…?"  
"Goten? Wake up, Goten!"  
"Wha…?"  
"Please, Goten! Wake up!"   
"Hey…" Goten slowly opened his eyes. "What happened…?"  
"Goten?" Saiyamo's voice was nearby.  
"You're still here? Where are – whoa!" Goten's eyes widened when he looked down and saw the floor below him. "Hey, how am I fastened to the wall?" he stared down at his body, and his eyes widened. "Geez, what the heck is that?!"  
"Tomakoto put it on you." Saiyamo told him. Goten turned his head to see her on the wall next to him. She was covered in some weird sticky pink stuff that had her held to the wall – so was he.  
"Saiyamo - - what happened?!"  
"I'm sorry, Goten." Saiyamo sniffed. "He said that… if I didn't come with him, he'd kill you!" she started to cry a little. "I didn't know he would do this to us."  
"It's okay." Goten said. "Hey… don't cry, at least you're not hurt, right?"  
"Really?" Saiyamo beamed. "You're not mad at me?"  
"Nah." Goten shook his head. "I'll admit this is one of the weirdest situations I've ever been in, but I'm always up for a new adventure!" he grinned. Saiyamo smiled.  
"Now, let's see…" Goten started to power up a little. "I bet I can blow this stuff off easily." He gathered a bit of energy together, and fired. 

"YAA!"  
"Goten?!" Saiyamo gasped. "What happened?!"  
"That - -" Goten frowned. "Hey, what gives?" he powered up some more and fired harder. "ARGH!" he cried out in pain when it only hurt more.  
"Stop it!" Saiyamo screamed.  
"This stuff – it fires my own attacks back at me!" Goten protested. "What IS this?"  
"You mean we'll never get out?" Saiyamo's eyes widened. "But I have to, I have to find my daddy!" she started to struggle against the pink web.   
"Saiya, don't." Goten said. "You'll hurt yourself!"  
"Goten, I don't feel a thing…" Saiyamo replied.  
"Huh?"  
"Look!" Saiyamo started to blast the web a little, and it weakened.  
"Why doesn't mine do that?" Goten frowned. "Let me try again – OW!" "I can get out!" Saiyamo grinned. She gave one finish attack, and the web fell to the floor. Saiyamo floated above it. "I did it! See!"  
"Maybe it only works for kids." Goten blinked. "Well – can you get mine off? I wanna get out of here before Tomakoto gets back."

"Talk of the devil…" Tomakoto entered the room with perfect timing.  
"Tomakoto!" Saiyamo gasped.  
"How did you get out?!" Tomakoto demanded. "Oh - - of course, the blood!"  
"What blood?" Goten asked.  
"Nothing," Tomakoto glared at Saiyamo. "Don't move!"  
"I'm not listening to you!" Saiyamo yelled. "You let me and Goten go – NOW!"   
"I can't do that."  
"Then I'll fight you!" Saiyamo growled. "Come on!"  
"What?" Tomakoto looked at her, and burst out laughing. "Is this a joke? Put your hands down girl, you couldn't even lay a scratch on me!"  
"I could too!" she argued.  
"Saiyamo – leave him!" Goten ordered.  
"What?" Saiyamo looked at him. "Goten, he wants to kill us!"  
"I know that!" Goten protested. "That's why you have to go to Capsule Corps and bring the others back here!"  
"I don't know the way…"  
"We weren't far away, just keep going straight on from where we were."  
"Capsule Corps?" Tomakoto said. "Is that where I can find your parents, Saiyamo?"  
"I'm not telling you anything!" Saiyamo yelled, and darted past him before he even noticed.  
"HEY!" Tomakoto cried out. "Stop! Come back here!" he ignored Goten and chased after her.  
"Don't stop flying, Saiyamo!" Goten called after her. "Please…" 


	7. Daughters

Mizu climbed into bed. She looked at Frieza to see if he was asleep, but his back was turned to her. She thought that he probably was, they usually went to bed at different times now. Mizu liked to look at the stars at night, but Frieza thought the whole idea was stupid and he hated her doing it. Mainly because she thought Lavender was still alive…  
Mizu gazed at her husband, and lay down. She stared at him and started thinking. These last five years had been so hard… Neither of them knew what had become of their daughter and why she had left – they couldn't even agree on whether she was alive or not. At first it wasn't so bad… Frieza had tried to be gentle to support Mizu… but the more he'd searched for her and been let down, the angrier he became. Then the rows had come… and they'd frightened Mizu at first. For the first time in her life she'd been afraid of him… she hadn't even been this afraid before they'd got married and he had tried to kill her.

Then… they'd come here. To this planet. Frieza had thought it'd be a good idea to get away for a while, maybe a break would improve things in their relationship. Things weren't improving, though. They just got worse by the day. Anger and tension had become normal feelings in the household, and Mizu no longer cared that he didn't hold her anymore. He hadn't held her for such a long time… they hadn't kissed for a couple of years, hadn't made love since Lavender had gone five years ago, and he rarely touched her. Touching her hand a couple of nights ago had been the first gesture of mild affection he'd given her for months. All she ever got, if anything, was usually just a soft tone of voice off him.  
She wondered why he hadn't divorced her. She'd often asked herself that. Surely he'd be better off alone… But then whenever she did think of an answer to that question, she always came up with the idea that maybe being on his own would be too much to bear. Maybe he was staying with her not out of love… but just to have a reason to live. Maybe he was only staying alive because he had told himself that she needed him, and if she left… he'd have no reason to be.  
That was all she could think of.

Mizu felt his tail touch her. She knew he was asleep now, he never had any control over his tail when he was sleeping, and if he was awake he wouldn't be brushing it softly against her face. Still, this was about as much affection as she got, so she closed her eyes and made the most of his warm tail against her. She kissed him softly, but didn't get a response. She didn't expect one. Mizu was about to drift off to sleep when she felt his tail slip away from her. She heard him stir a little, he must have woken. Feeling his tail move away from her reminded Mizu of their situation again, and when she was sure he had gone back to sleep, she started to softly cry.

Earth

"Oh, man…" Lavender stared up at Capsule Corps. What was she going to say! She really hadn't thought this through, she never thought she'd have to tell them about Saiyamo… Damn it!  
"Shoot, shoot, shoot…" Lavender mumbled. "Arrrr… Saiya!" she growled. "Look at the mess you've made!" she gave an annoyed sigh, and headed for the door. She stared up at it, and gulped. Nerves built up inside and choked her when she thought about what would happen when that door opened. Everything she moved away to stop happening… it would all happen! Trunks would tell Goten she was here, Goten would tell his father, then he'd tell hers – Frieza would know!  
"Oh, nooooo!" Lavender whined. He couldn't know! Trunks would die!  
"Dammit!"

"Mommy?" a familiar voice came from behind her.  
"Saiya!" Lavender gasped. She spun round to see her daughter standing there, looking frightened. "There you are!" she ran over to her and hugged her. "I was worried about you, why did you leave!" her relieved expression then changed to a frown. "You came here to find you father, didn't you!" she yelled. "What did I tell you about – " Lavender stopped when Saiyamo started crying. "Saiya…?" she said softly. "What's the matter?"  
"Mommy – Tomakoto took Goten." Saiyamo told her.  
"… Come again?"  
"I thought Tomakoto was being nice because he said he knew my daddy, but –"  
"Tomakoto? That's who was on the ship with you!" Lavender frowned.  
"Uh-huh…" Saiyamo sobbed. "Do you know him?"  
"No, but I'm going to meet him!" Lavender growled. "I'll KILL him for kidnapping my – Saiya, what's wrong?"

"Mommy!" Saiyamo burst into tears and hugged Lavender tight. "I'm sorry! I tried to help Goten!"  
"Goten?"  
"He said he'd take me to my daddy, but then Tomakoto came and took us away… and now he has Goten and I don't know how to save him!" Saiyamo cried.  
"Goten's in trouble!" Lavender gasped.  
"Yeah, and it's all my fault!" Saiyamo yelled. "I'm sorry I went away, I just wanted to meet my daddy!"  
"Ssh…" Lavender hugged her daughter and stroked her hair. "It's alright, baby… I know you wanted to meet him. A little girl needs her daddy…"  
"But – but you're okay without one!" Saiyamo replied. "I should've been like you…"  
"I had a daddy when I was your age." Lavender told her.  
"But – but I got Goten in danger!"  
"It doesn't matter, we'll rescue him." Lavender smirked. Saiyamo looked at her.  
"Huh…?"  
"Hey, for me to train you I had to know a few thing myself, right?" Lavender began. "I haven't shown you a lot Saiyamo, but I can be pretty powerful, I have five forms, y'know."  
"Five forms!" Saiyamo gasped. Lavender nodded.  
"Mm-hm. If you show me where Goten is, you and I can go there to rescue him, and all three of us will defeat Tomakoto."  
"Are you sure we can do it?" Saiyamo asked.  
"Positive!" Lavender nodded. "If you managed to escape by yourself, then all three of us together should be enough to defeat him, right?"  
"Uh-huh!" Saiyamo beamed. "Yeah, let's get him!"  
"That's a good girl." Lavender smiled.

She stood up.  
"Now, where does Tomakoto live?"  
"I'll show you!" Saiyamo took her hand. "Follow me!"  
"Okay." Lavender took a step forward, when someone spoke her name.  
"Lavender?" a familiar voice recognized her. Lavender's blood froze. No…  
"…" she gulped, and turned to look towards the open door. "… Hello, Trunks."


	8. Congratulations, Lavender

"… Hi Trunks." Lavender said. Trunks just stood, wide-eyed with shock. "… Hey." He replied.   
"Mommy…?" Saiyamo looked at her. "Who's that?"  
"Mommy?" Trunks repeated, frowning in confusion at Lavender. "What's going on?"  
"Trunks –"  
"Is that girl related to you?" Trunks cut her off.  
"… Yes." Lavender nodded, and took Saiyamo's hand. "This is Saiyamo. My daughter."  
"… Right." Trunks said. "… Well congratulations." He turned back towards the house.  
"Wait!" Lavender protested. "Trunks, where are you going?"  
"Trunks?!" Saiyamo gasped. "That's him?!"  
"Quiet a second, baby." Lavender quickly replied and looked back at Trunks. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
"No." Trunks answered, not turning to look at her. "I have nothing to say to you."  
"But –"  
"So this is why you left?" Trunks said. "Well, thanks for telling me. I would've thought you'd even have the cuts to tell me."  
"But Trunks!" Lavender protested. "I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
"Sure, whatever." Trunks shrugged her away, and put his hand on the door. "… See you around." With that, he opened the door and went back inside.

Lavender stood, shocked and speechless at what had just happened.   
Why had he done that?! Didn't he at least want to hear her out? What about Saiya – Saiyamo!  
"Baby –"  
"Why did he do that, mommy?" Saiyamo asked. "Where did daddy go?"  
"… He's just a little surprised, that's all." Lavender smiled. "He'll be okay."  
"He doesn't like me, does he…?" Saiyamo's eyes began to water. "He… he hates me!"  
"No! He's just –"  
"Daddy doesn't want me." Saiyamo broke into tears.  
"Oh, Saiyamo…" Lavender hugged her. "That's not true. Your father just needs to deal with it right now, finding out you have a daughter is a lot to take on board."  
"Really…?" Saiyamo sniffed.   
"Really." Lavender said. She hugged her again. "He'll come round, I'm sure."  
"… Okay…" Saiyamo mumbled. "If you say so…"  
"I do." Lavender nodded. "Come on, let's go get – GOTEN!" she gasped. "I forgot all about him! Hurry, where is Tomakoto?!"  
"This way!" Saiyamo took off, and Lavender followed her.  
---

"Trunks, who was that?" Bulma asked when he closed the door behind him.  
"… Just someone I know." Trunks told her.  
"Who?"   
"… Lavender." Trunks decided to tell her.   
"Huh?!" Bulma's eyes widened. "But - - you mean –"  
"She's alive, yeah." Trunks said, and then added bitterly. "And she has a child…"  
"She has a WHAT?!" Bulma yelled. "But – she's just a kid!"  
"She's a ho." Trunks shrugged.  
"Oh my goodness!" Bulma's jaw dropped. "I – Mizu! I have to tell her!" she ran off to call Mizu faster than anything. Trunks remained calm and expressionless however, and headed off to his room, where he locked the door, played his favorite CD as loud as he could, and tried to forget all about Lavender. 


	9. Too Late!

"I told you!" Mizu beamed as she watched them getting closer to Earth from the spaceship window.   
"Mizu, for the last time you're not right! We're going to Earth to get that so-called friend of yours to stop making phone calls like this!"  
"Frieza, Bulma SAW Lavender!"  
"Right." Frieza said. "And I suppose Vegeta told her to say that."  
"This isn't a joke! Bulma wouldn't –"  
"She married a saiyan, didn't she?"  
"Frieza! I know Lavender's alright!" Mizu protested. "We'll go to Earth and when we get there we'll see our daughter!"  
"… I'll have to see her before I believe you." Frieza replied, and turned away.  
"… You'll see." Mizu warned him. 

----- 

"Saiyamo, are you sure this is the place…?" Lavender asked, looking around.  
"Yeah." Saiyamo nodded. She noticed the expression on her mother's face. "What's wrong, mommy?"  
"… I've been here before…" Lavender replied. This was the exact same place Mokoto had taken her… How did Tomakoto know about this?   
"Tomakoto's through here." Saiyamo started to lead the way again.  
"I know…" Lavender thought, and followed her daughter. 

--- 

"This is it!" Saiyamo exclaimed as she ran into the room. Lavender looked around. It was the same room Mokoto had kept her in… but it was empty this time, except for a small rat that was minding its own business in the corner of the room.  
"Saiyamo, there's nobody here." Lavender said.  
"But –" Saiyamo looked around frantically. "He was here! They both were!" she pointed to the wall. "Tomakoto put me and Goten up there!"  
"On the wall?" Lavender frowned.  
"He stuck us to it!" Saiyamo protested. "But I escaped."  
"… Saiyamo, is this a game?" Lavender rolled her eyes. "Saiyamo, I don't have time for games right now –"  
"It's not a game, mommy!" Saiyamo insisted. "I'm telling the truth, they were here!"  
"Let's just go home, okay?" Lavender didn't believe her. "Come on." She tuned around to leave the room. 

"Wait!" Saiyamo ran after her and grabbed her apron. "This isn't a story! It's true!"  
"Well where did they go, Saiyamo?" Lavender demanded.  
"I don't know…"  
_"So you're Lavender?"_   
"Huh?!" Lavender gasped and spun around to see someone she didn't recognize. Where had he come from?!  
"Mommy, that's him!" Saiyamo exclaimed. "I told you so!"  
"Sorry to scare you." Tomakoto apologized to Lavender, ignoring Saiyamo. "But that rat body was annoying me."  
"What?!" Lavender's eyes widened. "You can transform?!"  
"Of course." Tomakoto said. "Just like my father."  
"Your father?" Lavender looked at him.  
"You knew him, I think." Tomakoto said. "Enough to kill him, at least. You and your family as I recall – and the saiyans, too."  
"You're… talking about Mokoto?"  
"Yes, I am." Tomakoto nodded. "So you did know him then?"  
"You're his SON?!" Lavender jumped back. "But - - since when did he have kids?!"  
"Well, all kings need an heir." Tomakoto replied. "Just like princes do." 

He powered up.  
"But, your father will be one prince without an heir – hers too!" he glanced quickly at Saiyamo. "Everyone who was involved in my father's death will meet their own, I'll make sure of that!"  
"Where's Goten?!" Saiyamo yelled at him. "What did you do?!"  
"Don't worry, he's safe." Tomakoto said. "For now, at least."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lavender demanded. "Where is he?!"  
"I don't have to answer your questions!" Tomakoto snarled. "I know my father died trying to kill you, so I'll finish what he didn't!"  
"AII!" Saiyamo screamed and jumped out of the way as Tomakoto sent a ki attack flying first at her and then at Lavender.  
"Saiya, go back to Capsule Corps!" Lavender ordered.  
"But mommy –"  
"GO!"  
"…" Saiyamo ran off.   
"Fine, give her a head start." Tomakoto said. "It just means she'll have run further before I catch up to her."  
"Saiyamo had nothing to do with your father's death, she wasn't even born then!" Lavender growled. "Whatever you want to do to me and the others, leave her out of it!"  
"Now if I do that, don't you think she'll grow up seeking revenge?" Tomakoto asked. "You need to think these things through…"  
"Coward!" Lavender shouted. 

She powered up, going into her second for as she did so. Tomakoto watched her, surprised by the transformation.  
"If you want to fight me, then fine!" Lavender snapped. "But leave my daughter alone, she has nothing to do with any of this!"  
"She's a relative of yours, isn't she?" Tomakoto shot back, and launched a series of ki attacks at her. Lavender attempted to block and deflect the attacks, but she was shocked at how powerful they were. Each blast overpowered her and sent pain flowing through her body.   
"Is that really the best you can do?" Tomakoto smirked. "No wonder it took so many of you to defeat my father." In seconds he built up a ki ball in his hands and threw it at her. Lavender's eyes widened as it hit her and knocked her to the ground before she even saw him fire it.   
"Arrgh!" she cried out in pain and heard Tomakoto laugh. Anger flowed through her, and she powered up more and entered her third transformation.  
"Stop laughing…" she hissed as she stood up, Tomakoto just laughing harder.  
"Lavender… you're so weak." He made one quick movement to knock her over again but this time she blocked his attack, grabbing his wrist.  
"I am not!"  
"Aren't you?" Tomakoto asked. He punched her in the stomach, causing her to gag, and kicked her hard into the wall. He didn't give her time to scramble to her feet before he picked her up by the throat and started to punch her with his free hand. "Aren't you weak?" he demanded.  
"N-No…" Lavender answered, struggling to fight him off as he started to cut of her blood supply.  
"Are you going to give up?" Tomakoto asked. Lavender glared at him, and kicked at him. Tomakoto blocked her leg.  
"Get off!" Lavender snarled. She whipped round her huge tail to knock him off her but he was already prepared for that and simply grabbed it, causing a look of agony to come across Lavender's face as he crushed the tip of her tail in his hand. He smirked at her as he heard the bones crack.  
"Well… you put up a good fight and I was very impressed with your transformations, but I'm afraid it's the end now." 

Lavender glared at him but she was starting to feel dizzy. She tried desperately to pull her tail away from him but he held on much stronger than she was.  
"Dad…" she thought silently, and then scolded herself. Why was she calling for him? He wasn't even here! It was strange though… she could feel him.  
"What's going through your mind?" Tomakoto smirked.  
"Saiyamo…"  
"Right, let's finish this now, hm?" Tomakoto decided to end her pain. He chuckled at her, and was about to tighten his grip and break her neck, when something too fast to see came charging through the ceiling and into the room.  
"What?!" Tomakoto's eyes widened to see an intruder.  
"I'll give you a fraction of a second to let her go." The intruder threatened.  
"Who –"  
"Too late!" 


	10. Love Again

"Too late!" Lavender faintly heard the intruder hiss, and in just seconds a skillful hand formed a powerful ki attack and threw it at Tomakoto, hitting him and not laying a scratch on Lavender.   
"Arrgh!" Tomakoto cried out, and let go of Lavender as the attack threw him into the wall opposite. Lavender fell to the ground and collapsed into her first form.   
"Who are you?!" Tomakoto demanded, but the only response he got was a smack in the face.  
"Tell me who you are first."   
"Not unless –" Tomakoto was cut off with a second ki attack. His eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor in pain. The intruder then put his foot on Tomakoto's chest and grinded it into him. He smirked as he watched Tomakoto and heard his moans of pain.  
"Why does that look so familiar…?" the intruder thought out loud, and laughed. He released Tomakoto. "Just this once I think I'll let you go because I have more important things to worry about."  
"I –"  
"BUT!" the intruder cut Tomakoto off. "If I even see you again I will kill you. Understand?"  
"… Yes." Tomakoto nodded, acting as frightened as he could and holding back his power so it couldn't be sensed and he seemed weak. "I understand. Thank you." He stood up, and fled the building.  
"… Hm." The intruder watched him leave, and turned his head to look at Lavender. 

"…" Lavender was coughing and gagging, getting rid of the blood Tomakoto had built up in her mouth and trying not to vomit. She noticed that he was standing over her, but she felt too weak to care, even if he was the last person she wanted to see.  
"… Are you alright?" he asked.  
" Y – Yeah…" she answered, and coughed again. He saw how weak she looked, and put his hand on his back to comfort her. "Don't worry, you'll live. I've seen you go through much worse than that."  
"Uh-huh…" she coughed a few more times, and looked up at him. "… Hey, dad…"  
"Hi." Frieza replied. He helped her to her feet. "…"  
"…" Lavender looked at the ground. "Listen… about leaving home –"  
"Just tell me later, I can't be bothered with it right now." Frieza interrupted her. "… You're alive."   
"You thought I was dead?" Lavender blinked.  
"Of course I did!" Frieza protested. "You disappeared without any reason at all, and even after a year of searching and sending my men out looking for you I had still no luck! What was I supposed to think?!"  
"… I'm sorry…" Lavender said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, dad…"  
"Forget it, you can save all that for later!" Frieza replied. "Just come here, my princess." 

"…" Lavender knew she had to get away from him, but her tears always did win this game. She leaned forward and hugged him back while he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Dad…" Lavender choked through her tears. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you or mom, not anybody…"  
"Yes I know, of course you wouldn't want to him us." Frieza said. "… Listen, stop crying, it's catchy."  
Lavender laughed.  
"Sorry." She smiled. "I can't help it. I… missed you."  
"Well how do you think I felt?!" Frieza protested. "At least you knew whether you were alive or not!"   
Lavender laughed again. Frieza chuckled.   
"My little princess…" he hugged her tight again and kissed her cheek. "Why did you leave?"  
"Um… can I… tell you later?" Lavender mumbled. Great! What was she going to do now?!  
"I suppose." Frieza shrugged. "I need to find your mother anyway."  
"Mom's here too?!" Lavender gasped.  
"Yes, she's here too." Frieza replied, letting go of her. "And she wants to see you."  
"Um – yeah… actually can I meet up with you later or something? I… need a chance of clothes " Lavender said.  
"Hm?" Frieza looked at her. "… Oh yes… You do…" 

Unlike her old changeling clothes, Lavender's waitress uniform wasn't transformation-proof, and her second form had destroyed her outfit a little. The clothes were ripped and revealed a lot more than she liked her human-looking first form to reveal. Lavender felt her face turn red as she stood like that in front of her father, but Frieza seemed more bothered by the outfit.  
"… Lavender…" he began. "… What exactly are you wearing, dear? You look like a common tart…"  
"Huh?!" Lavender frowned. "Excuse me, but this is my uniform! I'm a waitress, dad!"   
"Ah, that would explain it." Frieza nodded.  
"Hmph!" Lavender turned her head away from him with her nose in the air. "I'm going to find some new clothes, I'll see you later!" with that, she flew off, most insulted, before Frieza had time to open his mouth to talk.  
"… Hm." Frieza smirked. She hasn't changed at all. Mizu always did say Lavender had her father's temper…   
"MIZU!" Frieza gasped. She was right! She'd always said that Lavender had been alive – why hadn't he listened? Mizu may be unusual but her instincts were always accurate. "I didn't believe her!" Frieza took off, desperate to see his genius of a wife. 

----- 

The spaceship door was open, and Mizu sat in the doorway, anxiously waiting for Frieza. When they landed Frieza had been behaving strangely… she thought he could sense something. Then she'd asked him what was wrong, and he'd replied "Wait here." And took off. Now Mizu was wondering where on earth he'd gone.  
"Frieza…" she let out a sigh.   
"Mizu!"  
"Huh?" Mizu turned her head, and saw him flying towards her. She stood up. "Frieza, what – UGH!" Frieza almost winded her as he flew straight into her and knocked her to the ground, landing on top of her.  
"Babe, you were right!" Frieza told her. "You were right all along and I should've listened to you!"  
"What?" Mizu blinked.  
"Arrgh, don't you get it?!" Frieza protested. "She IS alive! I just saw her now!"  
"You mean Lavender?!" Mizu gasped.  
"Well of course I do, who else would I mean, Vegeta's mother?!" "Well how is she?!" Mizu insisted. "Is she okay?! Is she hurt –" "It's just like you said! She's alive!"  
"I know, but –"  
"But she's fine." Frieza assured her. "She's fine, come here." He didn't give her chance to react before he kissed her passionately. "Listen," he frantically started kissing her neck hungrily and moving down to her chest. "I know I've been kind of off these last few years, and I know I haven't been myself."  
"I –"  
"But I'm going to make that up to you."  
"H-Huh?!" Mizu's eyes widened.  
"You heard me." Frieza smirked. "I want to make it up to you – right now!" He grabbed the spaceship door with the end of his tail, slammed it shut, and kissed her again. "Understand?"  
"Uh – Uh-huh…" Mizu nodded. Frieza noticed that she was blushing, and chuckled.   
"Come here, Rosebud." He teased.  
"Frieza, I've never seen you like this – WHOA! Oh, fuck, Frieza!"  
"Ha ha…" 


	11. Trunks' Sister, Bra

"Hey!" Saiyamo banged on the door of Capsule Corps. "Let me in, it's important!" she started to bang harder. "Open up!"  
"…" the door opened, and Saiyamo saw a girl standing there. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and looked just a little older than Saiyamo.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"Is Trunks in?" Saiyamo demanded. "I have to see him, my mommy's in trouble! And Goten!"  
"Goten?" the girl gasped. "You know where he is? Goku and my brother went out looking for him, his mom's getting worried."  
"Your brother?"  
"Trunks – how do you know him?"  
"He's my daddy." Saiyamo smiled.  
"HUH?!" the girl jumped back. "Daddy?!"  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know… I don't think."   
"But - - who's your mom?"  
"Lavender."  
"Who's that – I'm Bra, by the way."  
"Saiyamo." Saiyamo introduced herself. "And my mommy, she's a princess. She's Frieza's daughter."  
"Who's Frieza?"   
"I'll tell you later, Bra, where did my daddy go?!"  
"He just went out to look for Goten, I don't know where he went."  
"Then we have to find him!" Saiyamo protested. "Mommy and Goten are both in danger!" 

"Danger?" Bra gasped. "What kind of danger, what's happened to them?"  
"Tomakoto took them, he's going to kill them if we don't hurry!"  
"KILL THEM?!" Bra's eyes widened. "That can't happen!"  
"Come on! We have to find my daddy – quickly!" Saiyamo turned to run, when Bra interrupted her.  
"Wait!"  
"Huh?" Saiyamo looked at her.  
"My dad is really strong, we should take him too."  
"… Um…" Saiyamo hesitated.  
"What's the matter?" Bra looked at her.  
"… My mommy doesn't want grandpa to know about me…"  
"Why not?"  
"She said that if Frieza knew about me, he'd kill my daddy and Vegeta… and if Vegeta knew about me, he'd kill my mommy and Frieza."  
"O.O What?"  
"That's what she said."  
"That can't be true, my dad wouldn't just kill someone like that! And especially not his daughter-in-law."  
"I don't think they're married."  
"Well he still wouldn't!" Bra frowned. "Come inside, I'll get my dad to help us."  
"Bra… it's not a good idea…"  
"But Saiyamo –"  
"I don't wanna." Saiyamo shook her head.   
"… Okay, fine." Bra sighed. "But if we get into trouble, we're coming back for him – and you take them blame for everything!"  
"Okay." Saiyamo giggled. "Come on!" she ran off, followed by Bra. 

----- 

"Where did Lavender go?" Mizu asked as she brushed her hair.  
"She said she was going to get a change of clothes… although I don't know where she intends to find them…" Frieza replied. "Don't worry, I'll track down her ki and catch up to her in seconds."  
"Change of clothes? What was she wearing?"  
"A waitress uniform." Frieza sounded sick at the thought. "She's a WAITRESS!"  
"Well, I suppose she would've needed a job –"  
"But a waitress, Mizu?!" Frieza protested. "Most of them are whores anyway and the ones that aren't look like them."  
"That's a bit unfair!" Mizu frowned. "Waitresses are very nice people!"  
"Well it's still not the kind of thing she should be doing! She's a PRINCESS! She shouldn't be working at all!"  
"Well when we find her, then you can get her fired."  
"Grrr…" Frieza frowned.  
"Come on." Mizu took his arm. "Aren't you going to find our daughter?"  
"Well of course." Frieza picked her up, and flew her out of the spaceship to look for Lavender. 

----- 

Lavender stared up at Capsule Corps, again.  
"Man…" she groaned. "This is the second time now, the longer I stay on this planet the more I seem to run into everyone I don't want to run into!" but it was her fault, really. She had told Saiyamo to go to Capsule Corps…  
"Well… Maybe I can at least try to talk Trunks round." She mumbled to herself. But how selfish of him anyway! Granted, finding out he had a daughter would've been a big shock for him, but he didn't have to go back inside and make it clear that he wasn't interested in Lavender _or_ the child anymore! She had no idea he was so irresponsible!   
"He needs to grow up!" she growled, and banged on the door. "Hey, Trunks! We have to talk! Open the door NOW!"  
"And just WHO are – …" Vegeta stopped dead when he opened the door and saw her. "You?!"  
"Where's Trunks?" Lavender demanded. "And Saiyamo – have you done anything to her?!"  
"Who is Saiyamo?!" Vegeta snapped. "I have no idea who you're talking about, what are you doing here?"  
"Huh?!" Lavender gasped. "Didn't Saiyamo come here? I told her to!"  
"No!" Vegeta snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter's gone running off somewhere. Get out of here before I kill you! – And put some clothes on, girl!!"  
"Huh?" Lavender forgot for a moment that her clothes were ripped. She turned red. "… um…" Lavender mumbled, then got her senses back and glared at him. "I have more important things to worry about, where's Trunks?!"  
"He's not here." Vegeta hissed. "He's out with a friend –"  
"Would that friend be Goten?" 

Vegeta was surprised at her words.  
"I – …" he frowned. "How do you know? You've done something to Kakarotto's brat, haven't you?"   
"No, Vegeta!" Lavender growled. "Believe it or not, I have better things to do than go round killing saiyans!"  
"Well, I always did believe you were just like your father…"  
"Just stop screwing around!" Lavender shouted at him. "Tell me where Trunks is NOW! And Saiyamo, I know you've seen her, what have you done?!"  
"Look, I have never so much as HEARD of anyone called Saiyamo in my entire life! And as for Trunks, it's none of your business where he is!"  
"It is!" Lavender protested. "Listen – you remember Mokoto?"  
"Well of course I do!"  
"His son – Tomakoto – he's kidnapped Goten! I don't know where Goten is and I know Tomakoto will kill him because he almost killed me and Saiya! And if we don't find him and stop him then he'll kill Trunks too."  
"And why should I believe you?" Vegeta challenged.  
" - - … Fine." Lavender said. "Do what you want, I'm going to look for Trunks and my daughter." She started to walk away.  
"Your daughter?!" Vegeta gasped. "Hey! Stop walking!"  
"…" Lavender obeyed, but didn't turn around to look at him.  
"Listen," Vegeta ran over to her. "Did you say YOUR daughter?!"  
"Yes, that's right." Lavender replied. "I have a five-year-old daughter, what of it?"  
"Five? You could've only been fifteen or so when you had her."  
"Point being?"  
"… Whore."   
"Grrrr…" Lavender glared at him. "Anything you want?!"  
"Yes." Vegeta answered. "The door went before, my daughter answered it. You said you told your daughter to come here?"  
"That's right."  
"Then that's it!" Vegeta growled. "You daughter has run off with mine, tell me where she is!"  
"I don't KNOW where she is!" Lavender insisted. "That's why I have to find her before Tomakoto does, now are you coming or not?! Because I can't waste time when my child and both are yours are in danger!"  
"Why should I trust you?! You're Frieza's daughter! How do I know Toma-whatever-his-name-is even exists?"  
"Well I can't give you any more than my word, can I? It's not like I took photos of him." Lavender replied sarcastically. "I am telling you it's the truth, whether you believe me or not is up to you." With that, she flew off.  
"Hey!" Vegeta called after her. "Come back here NOW!" but Lavender ignored him. "Grrr…" Vegeta argued with himself over whether to follow her or not, and eventually decided to go, but with his ki held back. 


	12. Friend or Foe?

"I don't feel him…" Trunks mumbled.   
"Me neither, but we must've covered the whole of Japan by now!" Goku protested. "This is weird, we should've been able to track down his ki…"  
"I bet this is something to do with Frieza." Trunks growled. "Him and Lavender, they've got to be behind this!"  
"Mizu wouldn't take my son." Goku replied.  
"Maybe she's been fooling you, any relative of Frieza's is good at doing that."  
"You're really against Frieza and Lavender all of a sudden, what's up Trunks?" Goku questioned.  
"Nothing, Goku. Forget it."  
"Okay, whatever…"  
"Let's just find Goten, alright?"  
"Right." Goku nodded. 

"Hey, Goku!" a woman called to him.  
"Hm?" Goku looked up.  
"Oh, great…" Trunks mumbled.  
"Goku!" Mizu waved as she and Frieza approached them.  
"Hey, Mizu!" Goku greeted her. "Not seen you in a while."  
"Yeah I know, we –"  
"We're looking for our daughter, have you seen her?" Frieza demanded.  
"No, I haven't." Goku told him. "Hey, we're looking for someone too.You haven't seen Goten, have you?"  
"And by that he means what have you done with Goten." Trunks growled.  
"I beg your pardon?!" Frieza frowned.  
"Don't play dumb, you know exactly where he is. What have you done to him, Frieza?!"  
"I haven't seen him!" Frieza snapped. "Don't you think I'd have something better to do than go round killing saiyans?!"  
"Well you always did find it fun." Trunks replied.  
"What have you done with my daughter?"   
"Nothing." Trunks said. "I haven't seen her – and to be honest I never want to see that whore again!"  
"Trunks!" Goku's eyes widened.  
"WHORE?!" Frieza shouted. "You just listen to me you pathetic excuse for a monkey prince –"  
"Goku, can't you find your son?" Mizu asked.  
"No, Trunks and I have looked everywhere for him."  
"We're looking for Lavender too, maybe they're together."  
"Mizu, why would Lavender be with that –"  
"Let's look for them."  
"What?! You mean team up with Goku?!" Frieza protested.  
"You've done it before!" Mizu frowned.  
"That's right, and I swore to myself it would be the first and last time!"  
"Frieza, isn't finding Lavender important right now?"  
"Well of course it is!"  
"Then come on." Mizu said. She looked at Goku. "We'll look for them, okay?"  
"Sure!"  
"I see I don't get a say in this." Trunks mumbled.  
"Trunks, if you think about it it makes sense." Goku told him.   
"We'll be stronger if there's more of us, right? And if Goten's disappearance is down to him being in trouble, then we might need strength…"  
"… Tch." Trunks answered. "Fine, but don't expect me to get along with them." 

----- 

"They're going to find us." Goten threatened. "Even if you can keep me trapped here, you can't stop them coming."  
"And would 'they' be the people that killed my father?" Tomakoto replied calmly.  
"That's right." Goten answered. "My dad, for a start, and he won't come alone."   
"Well I'm glad." Tomakoto said. "I can't wait to see my father's murderers. It'll be good to avenge him."  
"You won't be avenging anyone!"  
"And what makes you so sure?" Tomakoto challenged. "I suppose you think that if you could defeat my father then you can defeat me?"  
"You bet I do!" Goten snapped. "You don't even look as strong as him!"  
"Looks are deceiving."  
"Arrrr…" 

---meanwhile--- 

He landed on the planet's surface, and looked around. Was this the planet Tomakoto had come to? Hopefully.  
"Big brother… how dare you leave without me!" he mumbled, and smirked. "Well, I'll catch up to you, and then we'll really settle the score." 


	13. The Mountain Cave

"What does your daughter look like?" Lavender asked.   
"Like a seven-year-old." Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
"Listen, we're more likely to find her if we know what we're looking for!" Lavender snapped. "So tell me!"  
"Tch, fine. She's a smaller version of Bulma. Blue hair, blue eyes, and her hair's tied up."  
"Well my daughter's blonde, looks like a humans and she has – …" Lavender decided against telling him that Saiyamo had a saiyan tail, just in case he decided to kill everything in sight.  
"What?" Vegeta looked at her. "What's with you?"  
"Nothing, she's just a five-year-old, okay?"  
"… Whatever." 

----- 

"I still don't sense anything…" Goku mumbled.  
"Mizu, can't you get in touch with Lavender?!" Frieza protested.  
"I'm trying!" Mizu frowned in concentration. "But she's blocking me…"  
"What?!" Frieza cried. "She can't be blocking you, try harder!"  
"Frieza, she's blocking me."  
"Blocking you?" Goku asked.  
"Oh, Lavender and I are both psychic, we can read each other's minds and send each other telepathic messages – but she's not allowing me to read her."  
"Sounds kinda like ki… Goten's holding back his."  
"Well if they're both holding back, what are the odds that they're together?" Trunks said. "Pretty high I'd say, I told you they were together. I be Lavender's –"  
"Say another word and you'll take a lot more after your father." Frieza hissed. Trunks glared at him. "Down there!" Mizu pointed to a small cave in the chilly mountains they were flying over. "Maybe there's something there!"  
"In that tiny cave? Come on, what sort of a hiding place is that? Goten and Lavender could hardly even fit in there." Trunks argued.  
"But it's still worth looking, come on." Goku flew down to the cave, followed by Mizu, Frieza and Trunks. 

Trunks peered into the cave, but he couldn't see anything.  
"Ah, it's too dark. But I don't think there's anything here anyway."  
"Excuse me." Mizu smirked, stepping past him. Trunks and Goku watched her, while Frieza waited patiently.  
"Comago." She chanted, and cast a spell that lit up the whole cave.  
"Alright!" Goku beamed. "Thanks, Mizu!"  
"Tch. What do you expect from a witch?" Trunks mumbled.  
"Well, it's a good thing I cast that spell, otherwise we wouldn't have found that." Mizu pointed to a hole near the cave's floor that could fit someone around Goku's build if they crawled on the stomach. "It's a tunnel, it has to be."   
"And… you think they went through there?" Frieza looked at her.  
"Well don't you?" Mizu asked.  
"… No not really." He replied.  
"I think we should look." Mizu said.  
"What?! What would the point of that be?" Trunks protested. "Where can that hole possibly lead to?"  
"We won't know until we go through it." Mizu beamed.  
"Goku, tell me you know how stupid that is." Trunks said.  
"Well… Mizu was right about there being something here…"  
"Oh, come on!"  
"Let's go then!" Mizu exclaimed. "One at a time, alright? Goku, you can lead the way."  
"Alright." Goku agreed, and started to crawl through the hole. "Geez, it's pitch black in here!"  
"Just get a move on, monkey."  
"Yeah thanks, Frieza…" 

----- 

"What are we doing here? There's no way Bra would end up in a place like this."  
"Vegeta, if she's been kidnapped, she could be anywhere." Lavender replied.   
"But there's nothing here other than mountains."  
"What about that?" Lavender pointed.  
"A cave? You think we're going to find a couple of kids in a CAVE?" Vegeta protested. "Don't be such an idiot!"  
"Well I'm going to look!" Lavender pouted, and flew down to it.  
"Brat." Vegeta mumbled, and followed. "So is there anything that fascinates you?"  
"Yes, actually. A spell was used here." Lavender told him.  
"A spell?"  
"A witch's spell, being a witch myself I can sense magic."  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
"Not really. But apart from me, only my mother and daughter can use magic." Lavender looked around. "Hmmm… I think I sense Comaga."  
"Coma-what?"  
"It's a basic light spell. I taught Saiyamo that spell once so she wouldn't be scared of the dark…" Lavender thought for a moment. "Hmm… there's a chance that the girls came here."  
"And why would they do that?"  
"Saiyamo – I think she's looking for Goten. Maybe she tried to find him here." Lavender saw the tunnel at the bottom of the cave. "Through there!" she looked at Vegeta. "Let's go!"  
"Oh, you have to be kidding –"  
"Come ON!" Lavender ordered, and started to crawl through the tunnel. 

----- 

Hey…" Goku said. "I think I can stand up here." He stood upright, and looked around. "Mizu, can you do that light thing again?"  
"Comago!" Mizu obeyed, and the cave lit up.  
"Thanks."  
"Where are we?" Trunks looked around. This room was very large, although the walls were made of stone.  
"We have to be in the mountain…" Mizu said. "But… this is so strange, that tunnel and this room must have been built by someone."  
"Well, I don't think it was Goten." Goku replied.  
"It wasn't Lavender either. Someone else…" Mizu mumbled.  
"Hm." Frieza looked around. "Well, is there anything of interest here?"  
"It doesn't look like it." Trunks replied, walking around. "See, I told you it was noth – WHOA!"   
"Trunks!" Goku's eyes widened when Trunks disappeared from sight.   
"The floor!" Mizu pointed to a large hole that Trunks had fallen through.  
"What?!" Frieza gasped. "That wasn't there be –"  
"Frieza!" Mizu screamed as the floor disappeared beneath him too, closing up afterwards.  
"What's going on?!" Goku demanded, flying up so he didn't fall too.  
"Goku – I think this is where Goten and Lavender are…" Mizu said, joining him.  
"Yeah me too, we should go down there! Whoever made this place, they must have Goten trapped."   
"Come on then." Mizu stepped onto the floor, followed by Goku, and let it take them into the unknown. 


	14. While we're Waiting

"What is this place?!" Frieza demanded, looking round. They were in another room, this one was already well-lit by flame candles on the walls, which continued down the two corridors that had been created by someone.  
"Are we still in the mountain…?" Mizu was also looking around at the place.  
"I don't sense Goten." Trunks said to Goku.  
"Me neither…"  
"But we should look here anyway, Goten and Lavender might be unconscious or something –"  
"I don't think Lavender's unconscious." Frieza interrupted his wife. Mizu looked at him.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"If she was unconscious, then obviously she'd be in danger." Frieza said. "But I don't think she's in trouble right now."  
"Well… we'd better make sure anyway. We've come this far so we might as well, right?" Goku suggested.  
"Alright." Trunks said.  
"… Fine, but I doubt we'll find anything." Frieza replied.  
"Okay, let's go left first." Goku started to make his way down the corridor on the left hand side of the room, followed by the others. 

----- 

"Hey, Vegeta…" Lavender said as she climbed to her feet. She looked around the room that had clearly been struck by Comaga. "Look at this…"  
"Why is it so bright?" Vegeta demanded as he stood up.  
"The spell." Lavender answered.  
"You think your daughter was here?"  
"Yeah." Lavender nodded. She looked around. "But I don't know where she went to…"  
"There's nowhere TO go to!" Vegeta said angrily. "I told you coming here was a waste of time! This room is completely empty –"  
"Ah, stop complaining, Vege – …" Lavender turned round to see an empty space where Vegeta was. She blinked. "Vegeta?" she looked around. "Vegeta? Hey, where the heck did you – AII!" with a yelp, she too disappeared into the ground. 

----- 

"This corridor's so long, just where about in the mountains are we?" Mizu asked.  
"No idea, but the corridor can't go on forever." Goku replied.  
"Hey, what's that?!" Trunks pointed at something in the distance.  
"Someone stuck to the wall?" Frieza mumbled.  
"Goten!" Goku exclaimed. "It's him!" all four of them began to run towards him. 

They found themselves in a room, and Goten was stuck unconscious to the back wall with…  
"What… IS that?" Trunks stared at the pink goo that held Goten in place.  
"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Frieza gagged.  
_"Now that brings back terrible Buu memories…"_ Goku thought to himself as he stared at the stuff.  
"Is he alright?" Mizu said.  
"Goten?" Goku flew up and shook him. "Goten! Wake up!" he tried to pull the pink stuff off his son, but it wouldn't move. "Argh! It won't budge! Trunks, help me out here."  
Trunks obediently flew up and tried to pull Goten free.  
"Geez, what is this stuff?!"  
"'That stuff' would be something my father taught me, thank you very much."  
"Huh?!" Frieza, Mizu, Goku and Trunks turned around to see Tomakoto standing there, blocking the corridor.  
"Who are you?!" Frieza demanded.  
"Tomakoto." Tomakoto told him. He chuckled. "Alright so I lied about my father teaching me to make that web, but it is thanks to his royal blood that I'm capable of doing it." He narrowed his eyes at his four guests. "I'm sure you're all very familiar with my father."  
"Let me guess, Mokoto?!" Goku snapped.  
"Bingo."  
"What have you done to my son?! Get this stuff off him!" Goku ordered.  
"I don't see any reason why I should." Tomakoto replied. "Not until the rest of your friends get here, anyway."  
"The rest of them?"  
"My father!" Trunks gasped. "You've seen him?!"  
"No." Tomakoto shook his head, and smirked. "But I just can't WAIT to meet him."  
"Yeah, I'll bet you can't…"  
"Well anyway, while we wait," Tomakoto began, and gave a mocking and somewhat polite smirk. "Would anyone like a drink?" 

----- 

"Saiyamo, we've been looking for hours…" Bra complained. "We still haven't found anybody." She looked at Saiyamo. "Maybe we should just go home."  
"Well… I'd love to… hehe…" Saiyamo sweatdropped a little.  
"Huh?!" Bra looked at her. "What's the matter?!"  
"I… don't know the way home."  
"HUH?!"  
"Well I've been too busy looking for someone to keep track of where we're going!" Saiyamo protested.  
"You mean we're LOST?!" Bra sat down. "But I don't wanna be lost!" she started to cry.  
"Bra, we're not lost. I can get us back home again." Saiyamo smiled.  
"Oh yeah? How?!"  
"Ummmmm…"  
"See!" Bra yelled. "You don't know how to get back!"  
"I can find a way, I'm psychic!" Saiyamo beamed.  
"Huh?" Bra looked at her. "You are?" "Well… only a little. My grandma was psychic, so my mommy's psychic… and I'm a little psychic – I still need a lot of training though."  
"Can you find us a way home?!" Bra jumped to her feet excitedly.  
"Well, I could try to contact my mommy." Saiyamo said.  
"Okay so do it!"  
"Okay." Saiyamo smiled. "Hold on a second." She closed her eyes, and concentrated. Bra watched her.  
"Saiyamo, have you found her?"  
"Found who?"  
"Huh?!" both girls gasped and looked up to see a strange-looking man staring down at them and wearing a cruel smile.  
"Hey kids… any of you heard of _Mokoto_?"  
"Wh – Who are you…?" Bra demanded.  
"Me?" the man asked. He smirked. "I'm his son."  
"Who's son?" Saiyamo had never heard of Mokoto.  
"Ha." The man said. "You'll find out." He grabbed them both by the arm. "Come with me." 


	15. Assassinate!

"Oh, great." Vegeta scolded when he saw the two corridors. "Which way now?"  
"Um…" Lavender looked to the corridor on the left hand side of the room. "Down there."  
"How do you know?"  
"I sense magic." Lavender told him.  
"… You'd better, if we've come all this way for nothing –"  
"We haven't." Lavender frowned.  
"Tch. Like I can trust a lizard." Vegeta spat, and made his way down the corridor.  
"Grrrrr… Vegeta!" Lavender ran after him.

"Stop!" Saiyamo screamed.  
"Where are you taking us?!" Bra yelled.  
"To find my big brother!" the man answered her as he flew through the air at top speed with one arm around each of their waists.  
"Who's your brother?"  
"Oh, you'll see. Do either of you know what your parents have done?"  
"No…" the girls replied.  
"They killed my father!"  
"What?!"  
"But why would they do that?!" Saiyamo protested.  
"I have no idea, maybe they didn't like him." The man said bitterly. "But that doesn't matter – the important thing is that you'll ALL get what you deserve!"  
"What are you going to do to us?!"  
"Ha ha, you'll find that out soon enough!"

"Listen…" Frieza looked at Tomakoto. "The six of us defeated your father so easily it was hardly worth fighting him, what makes you think that just by knocking out one tiny insignificant child you can stop us doing the same to you?"  
"Hey!" Goku glared at Frieza. "Insignificant?!"  
"I'll buy you a dictionary, Goku." Frieza smirked.  
"I KNOW what it means!" Goku yelled.  
"He knows Goku, he's just being an asshole!" Trunks growled.  
"Ha ha…" Tomakoto folded his arms. "So, I guess my father's defeat was a case of enemies joining forces, hm?"  
"It was just that." Frieza hissed. "And it won't happen again!"  
"You'll need all the strength you can get, my friend." Tomakoto replied in his threateningly calm tone. "If you like, I'll let you plan battle tactics while we wait for your friends."  
"Very funny." Trunks snarled.  
"Thanks, but we don't need that." Goku said. Tomakoto shrugged.  
"Suit yourself."

"See! I told you this was the right way!"  
"Shut up girl, that's not them!"  
"No but something's up there!" Lavender and Vegeta's voices could be heard drawing nearer.  
"Ah, here they are now…" Tomakoto smirked, and turned around to look down the corridor.  
"Lavender!" Mizu gasped.  
"Dad?!" Trunks' eyes widened.  
"Vegeta, don't come here –"

"Aah!" Lavender stopped dead in front of Tomakoto. "Who are you?"  
"-- Great. You lead us to a cave man." Vegeta mumbled.  
"A cave man? No, just a Quanakan." Tomakoto answered him.  
"A what?"  
"Lavender!" Frieza gasped.  
"Dad?" Lavender looked past Tomakoto to see Trunks, Mizu, Goku, Frieza and - - was that GOTEN? What was that stuff on him? "What's going on?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Ha ha…" Tomakoto stepped back and pushed them into the room. He then made a few quick movements to create a pink sticky web that blocked the corridor so nobody could escape.  
"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Vegeta gagged. "Just who are you?! Answer me!"  
"Vegeta, he's Mokoto's son!" Goku told him.  
"Mokoto?!" Lavender's eyes widened.  
"Good, so you remember him." Tomakoto said. "Well then…" he got into a fighting stance. "I could wait for little Saiyamo to come and tie you all up with your friend and wait for you to die… but I've grown tired of waiting." He gave a cruel smile. "I'll fight all of you to entertain myself, and when you're all dead, I'll find the girl."  
"You stay away from her!" Lavender screamed. "Touch her and –"  
"And you'll be dead by then." Tomakoto interrupted.  
"Lavender, who's Saiyamo?" Mizu asked.  
"Huh? Um - - she's - - …" Shit! What should she say? She couldn't lie her way out of this one… she had to tell her. Lavender lowered her eyes. Dammit… she'd sworn to herself that her parents would never know, or Trunks would…  
"You don't know?"  
"You do?!" Frieza snapped. "Then tell us!" he looked at Lavender. "Who is she?"  
"You're this girl's father, right?" Tomakoto said to him. "Saiyamo is your granddaughter."  
"WHAT?!" everyone's eyes except Trunks' widened.

"D – Daughter?!" Frieza gasped.  
"You have a daughter?!" Mizu looked at Lavender. "Is that – why you ran away?"  
"…" Lavender looked at the ground.  
"Who's the father?" Frieza asked. "Tell me!"  
"Yeah Lavender," Trunks glared at her. "Tell us all who the father is."  
"Huh?" Vegeta frowned at Trunks' somewhat jealous tone. "Why would you care?"  
"What? Oh, I - - I just think she's a tart. It's in her blood." Trunks insulted.  
"Quiet, brat!" Frieza snarled.  
"As exciting as this family feud is," Tomakoto began sarcastically. "I don't want to die and old man in this cave listening to it."  
"You'll die in this cave now!" Vegeta shouted, leaping into a fighting stance. "And we'll be the ones that kill you!"  
"Just try!" Tomakoto roared, and began his attack.


	16. Escape!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNARGH!" Tomakoto threw himself at Vegeta and struck him before the prince had time to react. He then blocked a side attack from Frieza but Trunks hit him hard, kicking him into the wall.  
"Attona!" Mizu chanted and lightning shot from her fingertips. Tomakoto leapt out of the way and set a ki attack flying towards her, knocking her unconscious against the wall.  
"Mother!" Lavender gasped and ran over to see if she was okay.  
"Is she alright?!" Goku demanded.  
"… I think so." Lavender replied, staring at Mizu. "Just unconscious…"  
"Hey!" Frieza looked sharply at Goku. "Get her out of here!"  
"Right!" Goku picked up Mizu and put two fingers to his forehead.  
"Hey!" Tomakoto snarled at him, and leapt to attack. "Nobody's leaving – UGH!" he gagged as Frieza jumped and kicked him away from Goku, giving the saiyan time to disappear with Mizu and re-appear.  
"Come on, I thought you were stronger than your father." Frieza smirked at Tomakoto as he pinned him to the ground.  
"You think this is even a fraction of my true strength?" Tomakoto taunted. He laughed. "You poor mistaken fool." He threw Frieza off him and climbed to his feet.  
"So show us your true strength!" Vegeta challenged. "Come on, what are you afraid of?"  
"Show us!" Trunks stepped up beside Vegeta.  
"Well, alright." Tomakoto agreed. "If that's what you want." He began to transform. 

----- 

"Hm…" the man looked around the room. "Now where did he go from here…?"  
"Put us down!" Bra yelled, squirming. "Let go of us!"  
"Quiet a moment." The man said. "I need to figure this out."  
"Please!" Saiyamo begged. "Just take us home – let us – AAI!" she screamed as they fell.  
  
"Gnh!" the man landed on his feet without harming the girls. "What was that?!" he stared up at the ceiling. "Did the floor just give in?"  
"Yeah…" Bra tried her best to look up but he was holding her horizontally by the waist and she couldn't turn her head enough.  
"Ha ha!" the man laughed. "I had no idea Toma had such power! He even built that floor?" his eyes moved to the two corridors. "Okay kids, which way do we go?"  
"Home!"  
"Wrong." The man smirked, and with a guess he ran towards the corridor on the right hand side of the room. _"Tomokoto, I'll find you!"_

----- 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Tomakoto cried out in agony as he powered up and his entire body grew with his strength. Lavender gasped and stepped back a little, the scene was all too familiar for her liking. Tomakoto's body expanded, his muscles growing and his height increasing until he almost his the 10ft ceiling. He broke out of the armour he was wearing and shredded the material of his clothes but his new form had its own protection. His arms, legs and chest were all plated with what looked like purple stone, but it was just hard skin. Black horns grew from his head and a large tail extended out from the bottom of his spine, this alone was deadly and covered in spikes that could easily impale any one of his opponents with a single hit. His rock hands were featured with sharp claws. The only part of him that wasn't plated was his head, which still held his face even if the rest of him had become a monster.  
"So this is your true form?" Goku said.  
"Ha ha… this? No, this is just my strongest form." Tomakoto replied. He looked at them. "And you'll all have the honour of being killed by it!" he swung is tail to hit them all but they just about managed to jump out of the way.  
"Pests!" Tomakoto roared. "I could crush all of you now!" he jump up and leapt through the ceiling causing the entire cave to shake. 

"The roof's gonna cave in!" Lavender cried.  
"Follow him!" Frieza leapt into the air.  
"What?! But what about Goten?!" Goku's eyes widened.  
"Kakarotto - - You have to get him down NOW or we'll all get crushed!" Vegeta protested.  
"I know that!" Goku snapped.  
"Oh, for – Lavender, come on! Let's go after Tomakoto."  
"What?!" Lavender stared at her father in disbelief. "And leave Goten here to die?!"  
"Well of _course_ not, Goku can stay here with him."  
"You bastard!" Goku shouted at him. But he knew Frieza was right, they couldn't afford to stay here a moment longer. "… Fine!" he said. "All of you, get out of here now!"  
"But Goku –"  
"Trunks there's no time to argue!" Goku yelled. "This place is gonna collapse, all of you go after Mokoto!"  
"And just what do YOU plan to do, Kakarotto?" Vegeta demanded.  
"I have to stay here!"  
"Are you insane?!" Vegeta snapped. "If you stay here you'll start to LOOK like a pancake!"  
"Hey, don't worry." Goku reassured him. "That won't happen, I'll get Goten out and I'll come after you guys."  
"Promise?" Lavender looked at him. Goku smiled at her.  
"I promise."  
_"Great. Not only has he almost killed me, he's brainwashed my daughter too." _Frieza thought bitterly. "Come on!" he snapped impatiently.  
"Go, guys. We'll catch up." Goku said.  
"Goku…" Trunks looked at him.  
"Go on, Trunks." Goku said sternly.  
"…" Trunks flew off, followed by Frieza and Lavender. Goku looked at Vegeta.  
"Aren't you following them?"  
"… Just don't do anything dumb, you idiot." Vegeta said, and took off. 


	17. Brother of Tomakoto

"Shit!" the man looked around frantically. All around him was shaking. The walls were splitting and the ceiling above them was falling down in great chunks of rock that he darted around to avoid being hit by. "What the fuck's going on?!"  
"The cave's collapsing!" Bra screamed.  
"Yeah, I can see that." The man replied.  
"We have to get out! Hurry!" Saiyamo screamed.  
"Yeah!" he turned around to go back the way he came, but the passageway was blocked.  
"AAH!" the girls screamed.  
"We're trapped!"  
"What do we do?!"  
"Hmm…" the man looked up. "Maybe…?" he addressed the girls. "Listen, you have to trust me okay?"  
"Trust you?!" Bra protested.  
"You're trying to kill us!"  
"So either way you have nothing to lose." He smirked, and leapt up towards the ceiling. Bra and Saiyamo closed their eyes and covered their heads when he smashed up through the rock, causing the cave to weaken more and collapse around them.  
"We won't make it!" Saiyamo screamed.  
"We will, just keep down!" 

----- 

"GOTEN!" Goku tried desperately to get the pink stuff off. "Come on, wake up!" he got no response from his son and the web of pink wouldn't move. "Goten!"  
More of the ceiling came down into the room, just a few more minutes and there'd be no escape. "Shit…" 

----- 

"Wait!" Saiyamo gasped. "I think there's somebody in the cave!"  
"What?!" the man cried.  
"How do you know?" Bra demanded.  
"I can feel them! Somebody's in danger!"  
"It could be my dad!" Bra's eyes widened. "We have to find him!"  
"If we do that we might not get out at all, we can't afford to waste time!" the man argued as he flew up the mountain, smashing his way through and causing it to collapse even more.  
"You just want to LEAVE him here?!"  
"If we go after him we'll be trapped!"  
"But even if it's not Bra's daddy we can't leave him here!" Saiyamo protested.  
"How do you even know anybody's here at all?"  
"I just do! Please mister…" Saiyamo begged. "We have to!"  
"… Tch. Fine." The man mumbled. "Which way, tell me now!"  
"I – I'm not sure…"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Maybe they're in that other passageway!"  
"But – alright, I'll try there but five minutes and we're getting out of here."  
"Yay!" 

----- 

"What's keeping him?!" Lavender cried as she stared at the mountain.  
"Come on, you don't still think he's alive do you?" Frieza said.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Trunks shouted at him. "You're just jealous because he defeated you!"  
"He did NOT –"  
"Dad not now!" Lavender growled.  
"Let's give him a minute." Tomakoto smirked. "If he's not out by them, consider him dead and you can all try to fight me without him."  
"Like we need him to defeat you!" Vegeta snarled. "You think we're depending on him?!"  
"You need all the help you can get."  
"We'll see about that!" 

----- 

"Agh!" Goku choked as a rock fell down and hit him. "Geez…" he looked around. If the cave collapsed, he'd probably be able to break out of it anyway… but he had to free Goten. If he broke out and left Goten there, Goten would be dead before Goku could dig him out again. "Come on!" he built up all his energy, and grabbed the web. He pulled on it as hard as he possibly could bit instead of weakening it strengthened, and shot him away from it, sending him flying into the wall. He was instantly buried by rock. "NO!" Goku blew the rocks off him. "What the heck's wrong with this stuff – huh?" he stopped when he heard something. A rumbling. He thought it was just the sounds of the collapsing cave, but as the noise got louder he realised something was coming towards him. "What the…?" he turned and stared at the wall in front of him, standing in a fighting stance and ready to attack whatever it was.  
"ARRGH!"  
"Get back!"  
"WAIT!" Goku was about to fire at the creature when a familiar voice screamed. "Bra?"  
"Goku!" Bra's face lit up when she saw him. "I thought it might be my dad down here, where is everyone?"  
"No time for questions!" the man snarled. He looked at Goku. "You need to get out of here, follow me –"  
"Wait!" Goku stopped him. "My son's stuck, I have to free him!"  
"Huh?" the man looked at the wall and saw the unconscious Goten. He smirked. "So is that a web or a leach web?"  
"Ah… What? ;"  
"Nevermind." The man put the girls down. He looked at Goku. "You can fight your way out of this cave, right?"  
"Sure, but –"  
"Don't worry, I'll free him. Just go and find my brother."  
"Your BROTHER?! So you're Tomakoto's –"  
"His brother, yes." The man nodded. "But come on, do we really have time for this?! Go after him, get out of here and take them with you!"  
"I'll go so long as I can trust you." Goku frowned. "If you're Tomakoto's brother, then why should I leave you alone with me son?"  
"There's no time for this!" the man insisted. "I'm only his half brother, we have different mothers! Listen – I'm not like Tomakoto, I'm a people baby."  
"A people baby?"  
"Nevermind! Just trust me or we'll all die here!"  
"…" Goku looked at him, still unsure.  
"Come on, do you want your son to die? You don't know how to get him down, right?" the man looked back at Goku. "I do."  
"…. Alright." Goku nodded. "I'll trust you, but you'd better not be lying to me."  
"Go."  
Goku picked up the girls, and flew off. 

----- 

"His time's up." Tomakoto said, and smirked sadistically. "I guess he didn't make it."  
"Shut up!" Trunks snapped. "Like something that small would've killed him!"  
_"Kakarotto, where the FUCK are you?!" _Vegeta glared at the mountain.  
"Listen, you can do all your grieving in wherever it is you wind up." Tomakoto positioned himself into a fighting stance in the air. "But let's continue our fight first."  
"Fine by me." Frieza agreed.  
"Dad!" Lavender gasped. Frieza looked at her. "Come on, it's only Goku."  
"What does THAT mean?!" Vegeta snarled.  
"Quit it!" Tomakoto growled. "I'm tired of listening to you lot argue! Now FIGHT!" he fired the first blast.  
"Gnh!" Vegeta choked as it hit him, sending him a few feet away.  
"Ha ha ha!" Tomakoto laughed. "You guys really are weak!"  
"Galic Gun!" Vegeta launched the attack but Tomakoto deflected it and sent it flying back at his opponents. "Nice try!" he swung his tail at them but they just about managed to avoid it.  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Huh?!" Trunks, Vegeta, Lavender and Frieza whipped round to look when they recognised the voice. 


	18. Back to Capsule

"Kamehameha!" Goku launched the attack which hit a surprised and shocked Mokoto head on.  
"Kakarotto?!" Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"You took your time!" Trunks scolded.  
"Sorry I took so long – hang on a second." He disappeared, and then re-appeared without the girls on his back.  
"Goku, where's Goten?!" Lavender asked.  
"Don't worry, he's safe." Goku assured her. "I found someone who could release him," he glared at Mokoto. "Your brother, actually."  
"My brother?!" Tomakoto gasped. "Tangun?!"  
"I don't know his name." Goku said. "But he's here, and I don't think he's on your side."  
"The people baby rarely does side with the warrior." Tomakoto mumbled. "Fine," he said, and positioned his hands. "First, I'll wipe out all of you." He began to form a ki ball that steadily grew larger every second that he spoke. "And then," he smirked sadistically. "I'll take care of him."  
"What?!" Lavender gasped. "Your own brother?!"  
"He's no use to me, all he ever does is get in my way!" Tomakoto roared. "And if he won't take my side, as far as I'm concerned he's nothing more than my _enemy_!" he fired the monstrous ki attack straight at her.  
"LAVDENDER!" Trunks and Frieza both dived forward as if by instinct to take the blast, but it had already hit her and their eyes widened as she fell to the ground. 

"No!" Frieza raced after her but was thrown away by another blast of Tomakoto's, although Goku managed to catch her.  
"Goku is she alive?!" Trunks demanded.  
"…" Goku looked at her, and then back at Trunks. "Yeah, but –…"  
"But?!" Trunks snarled.  
"Trunks, take her and go back to Capsule Corps." Goku handed the badly injured and not bleeding Lavender to him. "Get her in a regen taken, okay?"  
"Right!" Trunks nodded.  
"What?!" Frieza protested. "Give her to me, I'll take her!"  
"You don't know the way!" Goku insisted. "Frieza, we don't have time to argue! If you want your daughter to live then let Trunks take her, you stay here, we need you!"  
"…" Frieza glared at Goku, then turned to Trunks. "Anything happens to her and something ten times worse will happen to you and every single person in your –"  
"I got it." Trunks didn't listen to the rest before he flew off.  
"HEY!" Frieza shouted. "I hadn't –"  
"So, I guess you're all losing home now?" Tomakoto smirked. "Only three of you left."  
"We were holding back until now!" Goku threatened. "This time we'll give you everything we've got – and we'll _finish_ you!"  
"Bring it on."  
"Fine!" Goku and Vegeta powered up and transformed to their strongest super saiyan levels while Frieza built up his energy into his 100 final form.  
"Impressive." Tomakoto admitted. "This might actually be fun."  
"You don't stand a chance!" Vegeta snarled. "Big Bang Attack!"  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Daichiretsuzan!" all three launched their attacks. 

"Gnargh!" Tomakoto cried out as the first two hit him but Frieza's Daichiretsuzan seemed to be ineffective against him.  
"What?!" Frieza protested.  
"You're supposed to attack him!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Did I ask for your opinion?!" Frieza shot back.  
"Ha ha, you can't use that against me!" Tomakoto grinned in triumph.  
"Grrrrrr…" Frieza glared at him. "Fine then, how about…" it took him only a few seconds to create a Death Ball attack and fire. "THIS?!"  
"Takalu!" Tomakoto fired two huge ki balls that just about managed to burn out Frieza's attack and went flying towards his opponents. Before even giving them time to react he began attacking again. His huge fists struck Goku at first and then he aimed for the other two who managed to fire a few small blasts before he hit them into the stronger saiyan.  
"This is where it ends!" Tomakoto roared.  
"NO!" Goku's eyes widened as Tomakoto fired a web, tying them all together just like he had done with Goten. He then laughed victoriously and began to gather up energy.  
"We have to break this or he'll kill us!" Goku cried as he fought desperately against the web.  
"Oh I'm so glad we have your genius to help us." Frieza replied sarcastically.  
"Shut the hell up and fight against this thing!" Vegeta ordered.  
"That's what I'm doing!"  
"It's too late!" Tomakoto laughed. "All of you – you're dead!" he raised the ki attack above his head, and fired. 

"WE CAN'T – ugh!" Goku choked as something hit him at a great speed and pushed them out of the way of the attack not even a second before it hit them.  
"NO!" Tomakoto screamed.  
"Are you alright?!" a voice asked.  
"What?!" Goku looked towards the voice, and saw Tomakoto's brother. "Hey – thanks!"  
"Come on, we have to kill him!" Tangun insisted.  
"Where's Goten?"  
"He came round shortly after I broke him free, so he directed me and I took him to a place he knew where he could recover… where was it?"  
"Capsule Corps?"  
"That's it!" Tangun nodded.  
"What did you do?!" Vegeta demanded when he realised that the web had been shattered.  
"That's the key to Toma's web." Tangun told him. "If you fight against it from the inside or pull at it, then it will absorb your energy and use it to hold you in stronger. But one huge force from the outside will shatter it."  
"Who are you?" Frieza frowned.  
"Tangun!" Tomakoto snarled. "How did you find me?!"  
"I'm not a fool, brother!" Tangun called back to him. "You said you were going to train but I knew you'd found out where one of those 'murders' were! I knew you intended to track all of them down and kill them so I followed you!"  
"Why?!"  
"You know why!"  
"Tangun…" Tomakoto growled. "You do know that if you oppose me you will be betraying our father?"  
"I know." Tangun said. "That's just what I want."  
"You're no brother of mine!" Tomakoto roared. "I'll kill you!"  
"You can try!" Tangun flew into a space and began to transform." 

"Wh – What?!" Tomakoto stared at him. Tangun's body grew just like Tomakoto's had and he developed horns and a spiked tail, and thick metal armour all over his body.  
"N – No! Impossible!" Tomakoto's eyes widened. "You can't – you never learned!"  
Tangun didn't stop at Tomakoto's height however, and the four others stared at him in disbelief as he grew to twice the monster Tomakoto had become.  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Tomakoto screamed.  
"No!" Tangun boomed down at him. "It isn't impossible! You've been so naïve, you always thought you were the strongest, but you were wrong!"  
"NO!"  
"You may be a hive baby, my brother, but I was always stronger than you! The only difference is I knew how to hide my power. I never once showed it off, never allowed anybody to know just how strong I was." Tangun looked at Tomakoto. "The martial arts lessons haven't been the only training I've received. Nobody knew, but I hid all this strength and I trained every spare moment I could get in secret just to become stronger than you. You always boasted about how strong you were, so I always knew how hard I had to train to become stronger." He smirked. "If you hadn't bragged so much… I wouldn't have known where to begin."  
"I – It can't be!" Tomakoto cried. "Tangun! You were always so weak! You're a people baby, you –"  
"I can't use this power for evil, you're right. I haven't been taught like that." Tangun nodded. "But I have been taught good and now I'll kill you because you deserve to die even more than our father!" he gathered up all of his energy and began to form a ki ball.  
"Tangun! What are you doing?!" there was panic in Tomakoto's voice.  
"Something I have been waiting to do." Tangun said.  
"Tangun… no! How can you do this! I'm your brother –"  
"I'm no brother of yours, remember?" Tangun smirked. "Your own words!"  
"Tangun, please –"  
"Goodbye, Tomakoto. I love you honestly, you're just too dangerous for the world."  
"No! Tangun please!"  
"Bye."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomakoto screamed as Tangun's attack devoured him and burnt him away until there was nothing left but dust. 

"…" Tangun flew down quickly and caught the dust in his hands, then transformed back to his normal size. "… Phew." He sighed. "I'm glad he's gone, he was too much of a hazard –" Tangun turned around, to see Goku, Vegeta and Frieza just hovering there with wide eyes and opened mouths, staring in shock at what had just happened. "; I make it look so easy, don't I?" Tangun laughed. "Come, I'm sure you have many questions. Take me to that Capsule place again and I'll tell you everything you want to know." 


	19. Saiyamo's Father, Lavender's Betrayl

Tangun looked down peacefully at the ashes in his hand as he sat outside Capsule Corps. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and smiled.  
"Is it Goku?"  
"Yeah." The saiyan grinned, and sat down beside him.  
"I recognised your energy."  
"Hey, what's that you got there?" Goku asked.  
"My brother – I have to take him home with me to bury him properly."  
"Even after he tried to kill you?"  
"But… that wasn't his fault." Tangun said. "He was a hive baby, after all. I pity him…" he closed his hand. "He deserves a burial."  
"Uh… hive baby?" Goku sweat dropped.  
"Right, I should explain." Tangun chuckled. "Alright," he stood up. "Are the others inside?"  
"Yeah." Goku also stood. "Everyone's okay… thanks Tangun. I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't turned up when you did."  
"It's just in my nature. People babies are like that." Tangun walked past him and into the building, to answer all their questions and finally explain what was going on between him and his brother. 

--- 

"Tangun, I don't get it!" Bra frowned. "If you wanted to stop Tomakoto all along, why did you act like you wanted to hurt Saiyamo and me?"  
"You should probably ignore that y'know." Tangun replied sheepishly. "I kidnapped you because I didn't know where my brother was so I thought you'd be safer with me – and I know I seemed a little crazy… I didn't mean any harm, honest."  
"Um… but Tangun," Mizu looked at him. "If Tomakoto was your brother, why did you want to stop him anyway?"  
"Yeah that is kind of weird." Bulma admitted.  
"Tomakoto… isn't totally my brother." Tangun answered. "We're only half brothers – we share the same father but our mothers were different." he moved into a more comfortable position in his seat. "Listen… it's sort of a long story, so you'd better listen well."  
"Just get on with it!" Vegeta snarled impatiently.  
"For once I agree." Frieza mumbled.  
"Very well." Tangun nodded. "I suppose it starts with my father – Mokoto – and Lakuna. General Lakuna is the head of the Quanakan army – that's my race, Quanakan. She was my father's wife and incidentally, Tomakoto's mother."  
"She's the queen of your race then." Goten said. "I mean – if Mokoto was king –"  
"No." Tangun shook his head. "You see, our race can only have kings – well, of course if there are absolutely no male relatives around then we have a queen, but often kings. When my father died, Tomakoto became king. And as soon as I get back to my home planet, I will be made king."  
"I see…"  
"Tomakoto is a little older than me. When he was five years old, my father impregnated my mother Miama, a servant working for him. He also became engaged to her."  
"Engaged?" Lavender frowned in confusion. "So… did he divorce Lakuna?"  
"No." Tangun shook his head. "On my home planet, it is common for a man to have many wives. My father himself – he had seven step-mothers, and twelve older sisters from these women."  
"O.O Wha?!"  
"For Quanakans, if we have more than one child, it is common to raise them in different ways. The first born is usually a hive baby – especially if one of the parents was one themselves. And the second child, a people baby. This was just how it was for Tomakoto and myself."  
"Just like you keep saying…" Frieza glared at him. "But would you mind actually TELLING us just what in the universe a hive baby is?!" 

"Be patient, I was about to!" Tangun protested. He sighed. "Okay… a hive baby. Basically, our planet consists of a huge building called "The Hive". It is here that we hold our prisoners, here where babies are born, here where all the major scientific research is done, here where the royal army is based and here where the king and his family lives. It is also here where hive babies are raised." Tangun looked at his audience. "Listen – what I'm about to say will probably sound rather horrific and I wouldn't be surprised if it disgusted some of you, because even I don't like it all that much. But you have to understand, this is how it has been since the day my race were formed."  
"Just tell us already!" Trunks ordered impatiently.  
"Okay." Tangun nodded. "When a baby is born, its parents then decide whether to take it home to turn it into a people baby, or leave it in the hive to become a hive baby. Usually this is a decision which is discussed months before the baby is born, because if you decide to make your child a hive baby – well, let's just say if you haven't made the right decision then you will _seriously_ regret it. Hive babies… they're machines."  
"Machines…?" Lavender looked at him.  
"Yes. Brainwashed."  
"What are you talking about?" Frieza frowned. "Brainwashed by who?"  
"The hive." Tangun said. "If you choose to make your child a hive baby, it stays in the hive. You go home without it, and that's it for many years. The baby is raised in the hive by people who were hive babies themselves – and only the most ruthless people are hired to raise the child." He began. "From the moment it is put in the hive the baby is destined to become no more that a cold-hearted killing machine. It is fed on nothing but poor rations and even poison; it is beaten, insulted and attacked – all to build hatred and anger within the child's heart. Not once is the child allowed any contact with the outside world, and not once is it shown a single sign of emotions such as love, trust, peace and friendship. The child is never even taught that such things exist – and not a single hive baby is ever taught right from wrong. They have no concept of it. All they know is fear, pain, anger and hatred. All they are ever taught is how to fight – trained to kill millions upon millions of people and not even feel a thing for them. They have no ability to make friends or love anyone, all they know is to follow orders and kill meaninglessly at their teacher's command. They are taught to obey their parents – the only people that are truly safe from them."  
"No way…"  
"The child is usually in the hive for around seventeen years or so." Tangun continued. "But of course, depending on the child, that time could be extended or decreased. Tomakoto came out of the hive when he was sixteen, and my father, fourteen." He said. "When the child comes out of the hive it is returned to its parents – and that is the first time is ever comes into contact with the world outside of the hive. There have been a few cases of hive babies being driven mad because of it, going insane because they are suddenly learning new emotions and ways of life that they were never taught of in the hive – of course, if the baby is raised correctly, these new emotions won't ever be discovered, and the new ways of life will soon be adapted to. Hive babies live to kill, and from leaving the hive they go home only to join the army and serve their king as ruthless sadistic warriors that are nothing more than mindless killing machines." He raised his eyes to look at the others. "… That was my brother's life. Be loyal only to your parents, for they are your God. Avenge them if they are killed even if it means dying yourself, and let nothing get in your way. Love isn't a word in your dictionary." The last sentence was cold and evil, and Tangun's face seemed to darken as he said it. 

"…" Lavender sat there, visibly shaken and disturbed by what she had just been told. "And… people do that? Their children…"  
"Yes." Tangun nodded. "Quanakan first-borns are usually hive babies – to ensure the protection of the parents and to create a strong warrior for the planet. Then, if a second child is born, it is usually a people baby."  
"And a people baby, I guess…"  
"Is free." Tangun smiled. "We are not brainwashed. When we are born we return home with our parents, and are raised as normal children who know right from wrong and have love and trust in our hearts. People babies are usually the ones going to school and getting a good job as a craftsman, a doctor, a nurse, a scientist or any other career which doesn't involve fighting. The army tends to be made up of hive babies." He said. "Lakuna, my father and Tomakoto were all hive babies, but my mother and I – we're people babies."  
"So that's why you wanted to stop him." Goku began. "Because you knew that what your brother was doing was wrong."  
"Yes." Tangun nodded. "Goku… I loved my brother, and I loved my father. I know they couldn't help the way they were, and I don't blame them at all for it. But… it's exactly because I love them that I knew I had to stop Tomakoto. You all ended my father's reign of terror and I'm grateful – but you couldn't end Tomakoto's so I had to do it. I couldn't stand letting him live like that. Killing so many innocent people because it was all he knew… never allowing himself to become close to anyone because it was the only thing he was ever told was wrong. Someone like that… they want to die They want it all to end. The pain, the loneliness, the killing… they think it is so wonderful, but deep down there is a part of them that knows it must end. And unless that person is stopped by someone else… they will experience great pain and suffering when they realise themselves that they must end it and there's no-one left to help them."  
"That's disgusting!" Lavender clamped her hands over her mouth and left the room.  
"Lavender?" Mizu was surprised at her daughter.  
"Mommy!" Saiyamo gasped. She looked at Frieza. "Grandpa, is she okay?"  
"Huh?!" Frieza almost choked when she addressed his as grandpa. "Uh - -" he frowned, and stood up. "Wait here!" he hissed, and went after her. 

Tangun looked at Saiyamo.  
"Hey, who's your father anyway?"  
"Um…" Saiyamo went quiet. Trunks froze, and glanced at Vegeta, who was also staring at the girl with extreme curiosity. Yes, Trunks knew. Lavender told him. He had partly figured it out anyway, and now felt kind of guilty and ashamed that he'd thought Lavender had cheated on him. Nobody else knew, though… but Vegeta was certainly more curious than Trunks would have expected. Did he suspect something…?  
_"Shit!"_ Trunks thought. _"Listen kid, don't breath a word, okay?"_  
"I… I don't know." Saiyamo said. Trunks let out a silent sigh of relief.  
"You don't know?!" Mizu's eyes widened. Just what had Lavender been up to?! "I… see." Tangun mumbled. "Well, I need to find my brother's ship, I have to take it back home with me." He stood up. "See you later, right?"  
"See ya, Tangun!" Goku waved. Tangun left the building.  
"Seriously, Saiyamo?" Mizu stared at the girl. "You really don't know who he is?! Does your mother?"  
"Um – no." Saiyamo answered. Mizu's eyes widened.  
"No?!"  
"Tch." Vegeta uttered in disgust. "So the little slut's been all over the universe, then."  
"Vegeta!" Bulma frowned.  
"What kind of race are you, anyway?" Goten looked at Saiyamo. "You look like a human."  
"You get your blue eyes off me, I guess." Mizu smiled. "But where does that blonde hair come from?"  
"Um… I don't know." Saiyamo's eyes were on the floor. "Does it matter?" she moved her tail closer against her back so it would seem less obvious under her dress.  
"Hey!" Goku's eyes widened. "Saiyamo – there's something moving under your dress!"  
"And you noticed?!" Trunks protested in an attempt to draw the attention away from Saiyamo. "What are you, some kind of paedophile?!"  
"What?!" Goku frowned. "Of course I'm not, I can't believe you just said that Trunks!"  
"Saiyamo, you have a changeling tail?" Mizu smiled.  
"Um – yeah." Saiyamo nodded. "That's right!"  
"Can we see it?"  
"Uh… no." Saiyamo pulled her knees into her chest.  
_"Shit…"_ Trunks thought nervously. _"Come on you moron, think of something!"_  
"How would a lizard tail fit under that dress?" Vegeta frowned. "Those things aren't even capable of bending properly and they're so thick you can't do anything at all with them!"  
"Who cares?!" Trunks insisted. "Come on, it's just Lavender's daughter after all!"  
"Yeah, and there's something wrong with her." Vegeta argued. He looked at Saiyamo. "What's up with you?!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Saiyamo, don't you have a changeling tail?" Mizu asked.  
"Of course I do!" Saiyamo jumped up, and as she did so, her furry brown saiyan tail just about managed to hang down and reveal itself to everyone in the room. "I have a perfectly normal changeling tail!"  
"Then…" Vegeta could hardly keep himself from exploding with rage the second he saw the tail. "Would you mind telling us all what the HELL THAT IS?!"  
"Huh?" Saiyamo looked down. "… Oops." 

--- 

"And I thought you could be a monster." Lavender chuckled. "But anyone who'd put their child through that – Tangun's race are disgusting!"  
"A monster?" Frieza gasped. "Now why would you think that?"  
"Nothing." Lavender smiled. "I know you love me, dad."  
"But…" Frieza folded his arms and looked at her. "You still haven't told me who the father of your child is."  
"Oh yeah…" Lavender mumbled. "Heh heh… well, you see dad…"  
"FRIEZA!" Vegeta stormed in, his face filled with fury. "You - -" he saw Lavender. "You WHORE!"  
"Dad!" Trunks burst in after him. "What the fuck's the matter with you?!"  
"The matter with me?!" Vegeta snarled at him. "Oh, you _know_ what's the matter with me!"  
"Mommy!" Saiyamo ran over to Lavender and clung onto her tight. "I'm sorry mommy, I never told anybody! He saw my tail!"  
"Your tail?" Frieza frowned, and looked down. His eyes widened. "Is that…?"  
"A saiyan tail? YES!" Vegeta roared. "Your cheap slut of a daughter just couldn't wait to get into my son's bed!"  
**_"Slut?!"_** Frieza repeated with fury. "Oh right of course, because no precious son of yours would RAPE a fifteen-year-old girl!"  
"Rape her?!"  
"Well of course he did!" Frieza growled. "Listen Vegeta, your son may have no sense of loyalty and principle but my daughter would _never_ in a million years so much as LOOK at your flea-eating money freak!"  
"Um… dad…"  
"Quiet, Lavender!" Frieza glanced at her. "You should have told me instead of running away. He raped you, that wasn't your fault."  
"He didn't rape me, dad!" Lavender protested.  
"And dad Lavender did NOT take advantage of me! In fact I wanted it!" Trunks snarled. 

"Wh – WHAT?!" Frieza and Vegeta froze in utter disbelief at what they had said.  
"Trunks, what are you talking about?!" Vegeta growled.  
"Exactly what I said."  
"Lavender –"  
"Dad…" Lavender looked at Frieza. "That's why I ran away. Trunks didn't rape me… I fell in love with him and I chose to have sex with him! But I knew you wouldn't understand that so –"  
"You WHAT?!" Frieza practically exploded. "After everything the saiyans have done, after you KNEW how I felt about them you still thought it was fine to run off with this half-breed monkey?!"  
"Dad, I never wanted –"  
"To what?!" Frieza snapped. "Hurt me, betray me, go against everything I ever stood for?!"  
"Frieza!" Mizu ran in. "This is exactly why she didn't come home, she knew you would act like this!"  
"You mean you're on her side?!"  
"I'm on nobody's 'side', Frieza!" Mizu protested. "I just don't want our only daughter to feel like she can't even face her own father!"  
"Trunks, how could you do this?!" Vegeta demanded. "Do you know who she is?! Her father single-handedly destroyed our entire planet! He murdered my father – your grandfather, he enslaved me for twenty –"  
"I know all that!" Trunks argued. "Listen it's not like I did it just to spite you, this has absolutely nothing to do with her father or your father or ANYBODY except us!"  
"You won't get away with this." Frieza pushed Mizu away from him as he glared at Trunks. "I'll kill you right now!"  
"Frieza, don't!" Mizu screamed.  
"Fine then!" Trunks challenged. "So come on, do it!" he turned super saiyan. "What, am I supposed to beg for my life or something?"  
"Trunks, quit it!" Lavender ordered.  
"No." Trunks refused, not taking his eyes off Frieza. "He wants to kill me Lavender, then let him do it. I mean, if he feels that getting his own way and controlling people is more important than his own daughter –"  
"How _dare_ you!" Frieza hissed.  
"Well?" Trunks looked at him. "Is it?"  
"I –"  
"Listen, this is solving nothing!" Lavender frowned. She looked at Trunks. "Trunks… I love you, okay? But I have to listen to my father."  
"Wh – what?!"  
"When I left I didn't think I needed anybody but myself… but I was wrong."  
Lavender said. "Dad and I have been close ever since I was a baby, he's always been the one I turned to when I needed help and he taught me almost everything I know. He's always been my best friend, and I still need him."  
"But you –"  
"Please." Lavender silenced him. "We'll all stay here tonight, okay? But in the morning… I'm going home with me dad."  
"Hm." Frieza smirked triumphantly at Trunks, and put his arm around Lavender. "You're a good girl." He kissed her cheek. Lavender smiled at him. "I love you, dad." She hugged him.  
"Tch. Good!" Vegeta growled. "We're all better off without you, once you leave I don't want to see any of you ever again!"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Frieza promised.  
"What about her?" Vegeta indicated Saiyamo. "She's still my granddaughter – she stays with me!"  
"Fine." Lavender said. "I know you'll take care of her."  
"Mommy?!" Saiyamo gasped, and stared at her.  
"Come on, Saiya…" Lavender smiled. "They'll take care of you."  
"But I want to stay with you!" tears were coming from the girls eyes. "Please?"  
"Sorry." Lavender took Saiyamo's hand off her. "You have to stay here from now on."  
"…" Trunks looked at Lavender, and his expression became filled with anger. "You bitch." He left the room. Lavender just looked at her father. "We'll stay here tonight, okay? All of us."  
"Fine, and then first thing tomorrow we're leaving."  
"Mm-hm." 

---later that night--- 

Trunks lay in bed with his eyes wide open, too angry and hurt to sleep. That bitch… how could she betray him like that?! After everything they'd been through – how could she?!  
"I fucking hate you, Lavender…" he mumbled.  
"Don't say that."  
"What?" Trunks sat up, and saw Lavender standing at the side of his bed. "Where did you come from?! Get lost!"  
"Ssh!" Lavender put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet, you might wake somebody!"  
"Just tell me what you want and the get out." Trunks said bitterly.  
"Listen – I'm sorry about before, but I had to fool dad." Lavender whispered.  
"What?" Trunks looked at her. "Fool him?"  
"I know a way we can be together." Lavender smiled. "It's all arranged, I went out to find Tangun before – remember when I said I was going shopping?"  
"Yeah…" Trunks was still confused. "What do you mean? What's Tangun got to do with anything?"  
"I'll explain." Lavender said. "Okay listen. Here's the plan…" 


	20. Epilogue: At the Beginning

Frieza stirred awake from his sleep, and opened his eyes to see Mizu's angelic face still fast asleep next to him. He yawned, and turned around to look towards Lavender's bed - and his eyes widened.  
"Lavender?!" he sat up. "Laven -"  
"Hm…?" Mizu awoke when she heard him. "Frieza, what's going on?" she yawned.  
"She's gone."  
"What?"  
"She's gone AGAIN!" Frieza sounded more angry than panicked. "That - - that saiyan FREAK! He's run off with her!"  
"Frieza, how do you know she hasn't just woken up before us?" Mizu reasoned. "She's probably having breakfast or something -"  
"You!" Vegeta stormed into the room. "Where is my son?!"  
"How should I know?" Frieza shot back, jumping out of bed angrily. "But wherever he is he's taken my daughter with him -"  
"Oh, sure!" Vegeta replied sarcastically. "And I'm just certain she put up a real good fight!"  
"And just what does _that_ mean?!"  
"Get real, Frieza!" Vegeta shot. "Don't tell me you don't know what a cheap slut she is -"  
"How DARE you!" Frieza started to get ready to blow Vegeta up there and then.  
"She wouldn't have even considered doing this before your son -"  
"Hey… what's that noise?" Mizu interrupted.  
"What?" Vegeta and Frieza turned to face her.  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded impatiently.  
"That noise, don't you hear it?!" Mizu protested. "It's outside!"  
"What?" Frieza listened carefully. Yes, there was in fact a noise. What was that? "Huh?!" suddenly, his eyes widened. "That's a -"  
"A SPACESHIP?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma ran into the room. "Come quick, Trunks and Lavender are outside!"  
"What?!" Vegeta ran past her, followed by Frieza. 

--- 

"Come on, he's here!" Lavender beamed. She waved at the spaceship that was flying closer to them. "Tangun! Over here!"  
"Hey, hurry up!" Trunks called.  
"Shouldn't we say goodbye first, mommy?" Saiyamo asked.  
"Sure. We will once we're on board." Lavender replied, and she and Trunks exchanged mischevious glances.  
"Lavender!" Frieza and Vegeta came bursting out of Capsule Corps, followed by Mizu, Bulma, and a sleepy and curious Bra.  
"Hey dad!" Lavender smiled cutely.  
"Bra, you're up early." Trunks teased.  
"What's going on?!" Vegeta demanded. The ship drew nearer and landed closely behind Trunks, Lavender and Saiyamo. The door opened, and Tangun beamed at them from inside.  
"All aboard!" he grinned.  
"It's quite simple, Vegeta." Lavender answered Vegeta's question.  
"Yeah basically…" Trunks helped Saiyamo onto the ship and then followed himself. "We knew you guys would never let Lavender and I so much as talk to each other…"  
"And there'd be nothing but fighting and arguing if we stayed around…" Lavender followed him.  
"So, we're leaving." Trunks said. "Got it?"  
"Y - You're WHAT?!" Vegeta's jaw dropped.  
"Is this some kind of joke?!"  
"No joke, dad!" Lavender replied. "We're deadly serious about this. Trunks and I are going away together, and if you guys can't accept that then tough!"  
"But running away?!" Bulma protested. "This is crazy Trunks, you come back here right now!"  
"No!" Trunks refused. "I'm sorry mom, I'd stay if I could but so long as your husband is being like this I can't."  
"You little brat -"  
"And that's not all!" Saiyamo interrupted Vegeta. "Mommy, tell them the rest!"  
"The rest?" Vegeta looked at them.  
"Oh yeah!" Lavender grinned. "Trunks and I are getting married."  
**"What?!"**  
"Tangun knows a place we can get wed." Trunks explained. "Once it's all sorted, we'll let you guys know the dates."  
"We'd like you to be there…" Lavender looked at Frieza. "But you'll have to come yourselves, we're not gonna come back for you."  
"Lavender, you -"  
"Bra, won't this be so cool?" Saiyamo smiled. "You'll be my aunt!"  
"An aunt…?" Bra blinked. 

Tangun looked at Trunks and Lavender.  
"So are we moving? I need to get home soon before Lakuna sends out a search party looking for me."  
"Wait right there!" Frieza ordered. He looked at Lavender. "Have you gone insane?! What do you think you're doing, running off with a monkey half-breed?! I thought you said you were an adult -"  
"I AM an adult!" Lavender argued. "It's you guys that are acting like the kids!"  
"Aren't you two going to say anything about this?" Vegeta glared at Mizu and Bulma.  
"Actually…" Mizu began. "I think it's quite romantic "  
"Yeah, don't you guys ever remember being young?" Bulma reasoned. "I remember when I was sixteen I met Mr. Right and all I wanted to do was just run away with him and get married."  
"Remind me again, this is the one you ended up splitting up with, right?" Frieza said bluntly.  
"Are you comparing my son to YAMCHA?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Grow up." Bulma mumbled.  
"But Frieza… don't they remind you of another couple?" Mizu asked.  
"Oh please, don't start on that." Frieza growled.  
"True love, right?" Mizu giggled. She turned towards Trunks and Lavender. "You have my support, kids! I'll be at your wedding."  
"MIZU -"  
"Yeah me too!"  
"BULMA!"  
"Thanks, mom!" Lavender beamed.  
"See you guys!" Trunks waved.  
"NO! Trunks, just -"  
"Bye!" the spaceship door closed, and before there was anything Frieza and Vegeta could do, their children were out of sight.  
"… Well." Frieza glared at Mizu. "Thanks a _lot!_"  
"Some mother you are!" Vegeta shot at Bulma. Mizu and Bulma sighed, and turned away.  
"Oh, shut up." 

------- 

"Well, we did it." Trunks said. He looked at Lavender. "We embarrassed them "  
Lavender giggled. "Yeah, they must be pretty mad."  
"Hey. First of all I need to go to my home planet, you two don't mind spending the night there before I take you to your wedding place do you?" Tangun asked.  
"Sure, we have as much time as we want." Trunks shrugged.  
"I can't wait!" Lavender beamed. "I've always wanted to be a bride!"  
"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Saiyamo asked.  
"Sure you can." Lavender smiled. She looked at Trunks, and all of what they'd just done started to sink in. She was finally with him - and nobody could get in their way. She smiled, and looked into his eyes. "Just as long as we're together… right?"  
"Right." Trunks smiled back in the same way, and kissed her. "This is the start of a new beginning for us."  
"Mm-hm." Lavender nodded cutely. "A new beginning "  
"Yeah…" 

------- 

_We were strangers starting out on a journey,  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,  
At the beginning with you, _

No one told me I was going to find you,  
Unexpected what you did to my heart,  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me,  
This is the start, 

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey,  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
At the beginning with you, 

We were strangers on a crazy adventure,  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true,  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future,  
At the beginning with you, 

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey,  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
At the beginning with you, 

Knew there was somebody somewhere,  
Like a light in the dark,  
Now I know that dreams will live on,  
I've been waiting so long,  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart, 

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey,  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
At the beginning with you.

-------

"This is the start of a new beginning for us."  
"Mm-hm." Lavender nodded cutely. "A new beginning "  
"Yeah…"  
Tangun listened to them and silently sighed happily.  
_"Kids…"_ he thought. _"Gotta love 'em."_ He chuckled to himself; and flew the ship through the stars, carrying Trunks and Lavender off into the new life that they could finally start building together. 

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep goin on,  
Starting out on a journey,  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
In the end I wanna be standing,  
At the beginning with you... _

* * *

The song - "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

* * *

Special thanks to:

**Veromorphia**  
**Thomas Drovin**  
**Trunks's-girl**

for sticking with this story through thick and thin right from the very first chapter of T/L fic number 01, My Birth.  
Well guys, it's finally over :( I gotta admit I'm going to miss Trunks and Lavender, but there's really no more to write (Well... I'll let you in on a little secret, there will be a final one-shot fic released soon, mainly just to tie up loose ends) so I think it's time to put the series to bed.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I did writing it, and I hope I can create more stories that are as successful and as fun to write as this one was - and of course, I hope you all learned something from it I don't like writing stuff that can't teach you anything.  
So... thanks guys! I'm sure all of you helped to make the series what it was, and I couldn't have done it without you! Bye for now 

Also thanks to **Bishounenlvr** for reviewing every chapter of Our Last Chance with such enthusiasm and encouragement - love ya Bishounenlvr!

* * *

-----The End-----


End file.
